


The Last Knight

by peacethekitty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacethekitty/pseuds/peacethekitty
Summary: Roy Mustang, a bastard, war hero and newly titled knight, believes that he could make an advantage of his potential marriage with Lady Elizabeth Hawkeye, daughter and heiress of Earl of Carlisle. However, Lady Elizabeth turns out not to be his type at all…at least at the first glance. A historical romance in English countryside during Edwardian era.Disclaimer: I do not own anything.





	1. Lady Elizabeth 伊丽莎白小姐

01\. 伊丽莎白小姐 Lady Elizabeth

 

普雷达和法尔曼是北约克郡赖代尔区费弗舍姆男爵玛斯坦家的管家和男仆。眼下，一个下着浓雾般的雨的初春傍晚，他们正坐在德温特河附近的一家酒馆里，等待着两位英国绅士。

 

这听起来像是天方夜谭，因为体面的绅士不会和仆人们聚会，更不会选在这样一间破烂的小酒馆：山毛榉木的桌子表面粗糙皲裂，边缘还藏着木刺；坑洼的红砖壁炉内壁熏得黑如炭墨，烧着带着湿气的木柴；就连玻璃杯也因为使用次数过多布满划擦的痕迹，看上去浑浊得令人不安。

 

“他们怎么还没到？”法尔曼问。

 

“准是遇到了哪个美丽的农夫女儿，又或者哪个庄园里年轻漂亮的女仆。”普雷达揶揄，“我们的少校，你懂的。”

 

“我必须纠正你，现在应该称他为‘爵士’。”

 

“是啊，难以置信，不是吗？从私生子到少校，再到获得杰出服务勋章的骑士，费弗舍姆夫人*的养子，罗伊·玛斯坦爵士。离他带我们去伦敦，天天去皇家歌剧院看芭蕾舞裙的承诺越来越近了。”

 

“我们早就知道他迟早会出人头地。”法尔曼耸耸肩。

 

“同意。”普雷达有点遗憾，法尔曼聪明正直，但缺了点幽默感。他想念起总是叼着烟大大咧咧的哈勃克，不禁黯然神伤。

 

正在这时，一柄黑伞的伞尖拨开了酒馆吱呀作响的，一直漏着雨的门。两位穿着斜纹软呢短上衣和套装裤的绅士从门缝里钻进来，收起了黑伞，想要找侍应生要块布清洁鞋面的污泥，却发现酒馆里只有柜台后忙碌得头也不抬的老板娘，只好作罢。

 

“抱歉让你们久等了。这天气真见鬼！”修斯抱怨道。

 

“所以，所有不得不在雨天趟过乡村小道的英国绅士都应该感谢我们的国王发明了卷边正装裤。”他旁边的玛斯坦说，冲着法尔曼和普雷达点头。法尔曼和普雷达站起身，等待二人落座。

 

罗伊·玛斯坦有着一副即使在晦暗的壁炉火光下，依然在人群中十分显眼的远东长相：漆黑的直发，墨色的双眸，轮廓柔和的五官，配上一张显得他比实际年龄更小的圆脸。冒雨前来的他神色有些怠懒，脱下了皮革手套，坐到两人对面：“晚上好，普雷达和法尔曼，请坐。这位是马斯·修斯先生。这两位是我在布尔战争时的战友，海曼斯·普雷达和瓦特·法尔曼。”

 

“您好，修斯先生。以及他现在是‘普雷达先生’*，因为他最近升为管家了。”法尔曼说。

 

“别听他的，爵士，您还是按原来那样称呼我就好。”普雷达摇摇头。

 

“我就知道你对这些东西比谁记得都清楚，法尔曼。”罗伊笑道，“喝点什么，修斯？”

 

“一杯谢菲尔德琴酒。”

 

“修斯，我特意带你来这种小酒馆，还是试试这里农家自酿的啤酒吧，苦涩，浓烈，但是麸质高，味道醇厚。”

 

老板娘给他们满上深咖啡色的啤酒后，他们含着表面一层厚厚的白色泡沫小口啜饮，聊起天来。普雷达和法尔曼一开始不免有些拘谨。在罗伊刚刚参加布尔战争，还是一名下尉的时候，他们和罗伊曾经睡过同一条战壕。后来，罗伊因为军功和指挥才能被一路提拔，赶赴战场最前线，他们便再没有机会见到他了。但当他们两人从南非战场长途跋涉返回家乡后，罗伊找到了退伍的他们，把他们介绍给自己的姑母兼养母克莉丝·玛斯坦夫人工作。而马斯·修斯则是罗伊被提拔为校官后认识的，是东约克郡斯凯尔顿男爵修斯家的独子，地道的英国绅士。

 

不过修斯显然并不介意他们出身的差别，他开朗、健谈、善解人意，仿佛跟三教九流的人都能在第一时间顺利找到话题。

 

“真遗憾，不下雨的话，本来应该在户外享受乡村夜色，来一场浪漫艳遇的。罗伊一直在跟我说这里的姑娘乡村舞跳得有多棒，不停地怂恿我来。”

 

“我这回主要是想介绍你们互相认识。”罗伊轻笑着反驳，但没有一点生气的意思。

 

“非常荣幸，修斯先生。我们能找到这样的空闲相当不容易，爵士。”普雷达笑着说，“凯恩就没能来。玛斯坦府上的小姐们到了婚嫁年龄，近来真是门庭若市。”

 

“我衷心期盼她们尽早找到良配。”罗伊举杯。

 

“说到这个，罗伊，你也应该考虑稳定下来了吧？”修斯半戏谑半真心地说，“就没有哪位贵族小姐入了你的法眼？”

 

“这个……”罗伊的手忽然停在了半空中，隔着玻璃杯中的酒望着虚空。他陷入了沉思。

 

修斯的眼睛慢慢睁大，他猛地侧过身来，一手激动地握紧了木质桌子的粗糙边缘：“慢着，你别告诉我你已经坠入爱河了？”

 

“别推断得那么远，并不是那样。”罗伊无奈地翻了翻眼珠，“但你说的人选，我倒有一个目标。尽管希望不大。”

 

“是谁？”

 

“我养母费弗舍姆夫人受邀几天后拜访卡莱尔伯爵，我也会跟着去。历史上，我养母家是卡莱尔伯爵的封臣。”

 

“罗伊，你是在说伯特霍尔德·霍克艾先生吧？那你看上的莫非是……伊丽莎白小姐？”

 

罗伊把杯子放回桌上：“都说了只是个想法，我甚至没见过那位小姐。”

 

“卡莱尔大人可是出了名的性情古怪。虽然素有‘约克郡式固执’的说法，但据说跟卡莱尔大人比起来，那都不算什么。”法尔曼说。

 

“岂止是性情古怪。”修斯心有戚戚然，“在我很小的时候曾随家父拜访过伯爵的弗莱姆庄园，他能不说一句话，就压得一屋子的人喘不过气来。还好他也并不喜爱社交。他会邀请别人到自己府上，都够令我惊讶的了。”

 

“他确实几乎过着与世隔绝的生活，连带伊丽莎白小姐也变得十分神秘。”罗伊点点头，“然而最近有件事却让他不得不改变了。”

 

“霍克艾小姐的婚事？”

 

“是的，卡莱尔夫人去世之后，卡莱尔大人一直没有再娶，膝下只有伊丽莎白小姐一个女儿。原本霍克艾家只剩一名男性继承人，卡莱尔大人的远房堂侄约翰·霍克艾，几年前他就和伊丽莎白小姐订婚了。但是约翰·霍克艾后来违背家人的意愿偷偷参了军，在布尔战争中牺牲了。”

 

“噢，可怜的家伙。”普雷达喃喃，想到那场促使他宁可回家继续当佃农也要退役的战争。

 

四人一时沉默不语，轻轻把杯子挨在一起，哀悼他们素不相识的战友。

 

“我又听说，”过了一会儿，罗伊继续说道，“卡莱尔大人一直拖着不愿意考虑女儿的婚事，直到最近他被确诊出肺病。”

 

“噢，不幸的消息，难怪。”修斯恍然大悟，“我本来还想如果传言是真，卡莱尔大人不像是为了女儿突然性情大变的人，据说他跟她女儿一天都说不到几句话，即便整个庄园除了仆人也就只剩他们父女二人。”

 

“这么说来，卡莱尔伯爵的爵位即将因为没有男性继承人而被取缔，爵位名下的弗莱姆庄园恐怕也将不保，但伊丽莎白小姐可以继承地产和一部分家产。”法尔曼说。

 

“是绝大部分家产。”罗伊说，“目前卡莱尔伯爵的财产有很大一部分来自卡莱尔夫人，约克郡公爵的女儿玛丽·格拉曼，这部分都将归于伊丽莎白小姐名下。据说没有这笔嫁妆，弗莱姆庄园连日常开销都成问题，卡莱尔大人并不擅长经营。”

 

“所以为了防止财产落入心怀叵测的人手中，必须趁自己身体健康，为女儿物色合适的夫婿。”

 

“正是。”

 

修斯叹气：“原来如此，不过罗伊，你可要做好心理准备，尽管卡莱尔大人不疼爱他的女儿，但我毫不怀疑，如果有人敢在他的面前对伊丽莎白小姐虎视眈眈，他会一枪打烂他的头。”

 

“我会试图让卡莱尔大人认可我的才能和见地。”罗伊说，“但是我也有自知之明，即便伯爵爵位即将断绝，不再是伊丽莎白小姐的资本，她很有可能因此考虑下嫁，但轮到我的机会也……”

 

“别这么说，罗伊，你可是上到淑女，下到农妇的芳心，都手到擒来啊。”修斯吃吃笑起来，连普雷达和法尔曼都没忍住捂住了嘴。

 

“但我在说的是婚姻，不是调个情跳个舞。”罗伊随着朋友们也笑了笑，但那笑容看上去有种社交式的敷衍。

 

“那又有什么？只要你是真心爱慕她，她不会那么功利地看待你的。”

 

“我不会怪她功利地看待我，因为我也是功利地看待她的。我是私生子兼养子，注定无法从我养母那里继承多少财产，所以我就是看中了伊丽莎白小姐的财产——以及霍克艾和格拉曼两个姓氏背后的政治资本。”

 

“罗伊！”修斯目瞪口呆，“你居然会这么想？”

 

“我可不像你那样读了太多济慈和拜伦，脑海里充满浪漫主义的风花雪月，我想要一位贤内助。”罗伊耸了耸肩，“一位受过良好教育，一心为丈夫着想，能公正且有条理地主持家务，在社交场合游刃有余的淑女。我是个实用主义者，骨子里或许更像那些美国佬，既然婚姻可以给我带来诸多好处，帮助我实现目标，我为什么不功利地考虑一下呢？当然了，纵观整个英国也找不到几个符合我心中要求的待字闺中的小姐，所以我退而求其次，只要她的姓氏和财产能带给我好处，我就乐意见见她。”

 

“我的天呐，罗伊，你对婚姻和爱情就没有哪怕一丝罗曼蒂克的幻想？你真打算娶一张冷冰冰的地契回家？”

 

“你很清楚并不是那样。”罗伊看似漫不经心地晃了晃酒杯，眼里却透出更认真的光芒，脸上泛起几乎无法与火光和醉意区分开来的淡淡红晕：“我理想中的女性应该风趣、活泼、温柔、可爱，当然首先长得不能太差。婚姻不可能只建立在爱情的基础上，但毫无感情的婚姻我也看不出有什么幸福的可能。”

 

普雷达问：“爵士，我倒是想到一位完美符合你的标准的人选——为什么不考虑一下瓦妮莎小姐呢？小姐真的很喜欢你，府中上下所有人都清楚，我想连夫人都知情。”

 

罗伊感受到修斯兴奋八卦的目光落到他侧脸上，有些不自在地动了动：“普雷达，你明知道我只把她当作妹妹。”

 

“你不会是嫌弃你的养父母不能给你提供好的背景吧？”修斯摇摇头，“我不信你是那样的人。”

 

“我当然不可能那么想！如果我去追求一位出身高贵的小姐，只要她不是头脑空空，又或者她的父母不是愚蠢至极，就应该猜到我的动机不纯。但是我养母的女儿们真的对我毫无偏见，我的养母更是把我视为己出，所以我如果要娶她的女儿，必须是出于真诚的爱慕，不能掺杂别的念头。那样对瓦妮莎小姐不公平。”

 

“我了解你，罗伊，没人能轻易改变你的想法。”修斯叹了口气，“所以尽管我对你的婚姻观无法苟同，但考虑到在座的人都认可你的理想，等待你成为内阁首相的那天——祝你好运。”

 

“好运，爵士。”普雷达和法尔曼也说，高高举起酒杯，四只玻璃轻快地撞在一起，发出清脆的叮当响声，杯中琥珀色的啤酒久久晃荡着，正如青年未知的前途。

 

几小时后，喝得微醺的玛斯坦和修斯一起爬上马车，和普雷达和法尔曼道别。或许因为酒精的作用和颠簸的路途，罗伊脑海里模模糊糊出现了一个“伊丽莎白小姐”的面貌，她有着瓦妮莎麦色的长卷发，一双顾盼生情的眼睛，低头对他伸出戴着白手套的纤纤素手，含情脉脉地微笑。他不由自嘲地笑了，提醒自己伯爵的女儿对一个有日本血统的私生子出身的骑士，也许看都不会正眼看一眼。

 

当然此刻的罗伊·玛斯坦并不知道，走遍整个约克郡，或许都找不出比伊丽莎白·霍克艾更不符合他对女性预期的小姐了。

 

 

Tbc.


	2. Hero Masuda 增田英雄

当伊丽莎白小姐陪同父亲站在庄园门口，迎接前来拜访的玛斯坦一家时，她敏锐地观察到：罗伊·玛斯坦爵士表面上维持着目不斜视的绅士风度，却通过某种方式像打量骡子一样把她从头到脚看了一遍。

 

这令她想到她从好朋友、莫尔顿镇乡绅的女儿蕾贝卡·卡达莉娜，以及她的贴身女仆榭丝卡那里听到的传言，油然而生出一股厌憎。在近期父亲命她进行的，令人无比厌倦的未来丈夫的“选举活动”中，举止轻浮玩世不恭的登徒子显然在一票否决的名单之列。

 

她一时有些后悔穿着身上的长裙，领口太低，腰太细，臀部也勒得太紧，尽管蕾贝卡坚称这是淑女们的最新风尚。不过她倒很喜欢设计中素雅的东方元素：靛青的丝绸面料，扎染的白色菊花，仿浮世绘的海浪暗纹，还有借鉴了和服式样的腰带。

 

她身边的父亲板着一张脸，目光即便是平视前方，依然像是老鹰在阴鸷地巡视领地。莉莎知道她的表情估计和父亲一模一样，冰冷得拒人于千里之外，毕竟长期不事社交的父女二人假笑起来的样子或许更加可怕。

 

与之对应的是满面春风的克莉丝夫人、玛斯坦家的四位小姐，罗伊·玛斯坦，和克莉丝夫人的幼子，年幼的费弗舍姆男爵詹姆斯·玛斯坦。被仆从们由门厅带到会客厅的路上，他们一路称赞着庄园内各个房间从文艺复兴时期到巴洛克时期的风格各异的装潢，恭维着伊丽莎白小姐的美貌和仪态，以及卡莱尔伯爵的渊博学识和丰富藏书——尽管后者的眼神回应能让最热情的笑容僵在脸上。

 

当到达会客厅，和玛斯坦家的大小姐瓦妮莎坐在一起时，莉莎在心底重重地叹了口气。与其和一群叽叽喳喳的淑女们在这里谈论时装和舞会，她倒宁可和榭丝卡一起看书，甚至逗一逗疾风号。然而即便贵为伯爵之女，依旧不可能凡事如意，玛斯坦一家一直要到晚宴之后才会离去。

 

“伊丽莎白小姐，您的衣服很漂亮，而且与众不同。”各自沉默着啜饮了一口红茶，又将瓷杯放回茶几上之后，瓦妮莎说。莉莎发觉她的笑容极其可爱，产生了一点好感。

 

“谢谢，瓦妮莎小姐。”

 

“不过小姐，我希望您以后不要再穿这种款式的衣服了，您是在公然羞辱罗伊，我敢说他很不高兴。”简单聊了几句后，瓦妮莎忽然压低了声音。

 

莉莎扬起了眉。她想不明白什么样的人会对一件衣服小题大做。

 

“他会认为您是在向所有人提醒他的出身。”

 

“那么，我听说的都是真的了？他是玛斯坦夫人的弟弟，一名大英驻日使节和日本女人的私生子？”

 

“你……”瓦妮莎的脸因为惊讶和愤怒而有些变形，“您怎么能这样说话，小姐！”

 

“如果他对别人穿的衣服都要怀恨在心，那么就不能怪别人谈论他的出身。”

 

“您太不礼貌了，小姐。”

 

莉莎撇了撇嘴，看着瓦妮莎的表情，还是妥协了：“放心，原本一会儿我就要换上下午茶装，就算这件衣服伤害了您哥哥可怜的自尊心，也不会伤害太久的。”

 

“他不是我哥哥。”瓦妮莎纠正她，“我们从小一起长大，那时候他出身太低，又不是玛斯坦家的血脉，母亲一直无法名正言顺地收养他，直到他被国王亲自授勋，成为爵士。他真了不起，对吗？”

 

“的确。”莉莎点点头，“单纯就他的才能而言。”

 

说着，她又看了一眼和玛斯坦家二小姐索菲亚相谈甚欢的罗伊，或许是因为有些累了，罗伊斜斜地倚靠在沙发的扶手上，露出慵懒而自以为迷人的微笑。莉莎强忍着没有翻个白眼。

 

“您会发现除了才能，他各方面都很优秀，只要对方不是戴着有色眼睛的老古板，都会欣赏他的。”瓦妮莎犹豫了片刻，吞吞吐吐地补充说，“淑女和太太们尤其喜欢他。”

 

“这不令我意外，瓦妮莎小姐。只要对远东长相不带偏见——事实上大部分人对东方情调的事物都青眼有加——都会认为罗伊爵士十分英俊。”莉莎客气地评价。但她心里颇不以为然：相貌不能决定一切。如果她必须要找一个人托付终身，她希望那个人像简·奥斯汀笔下的布兰登上校，内敛、成熟、稳重、勤恳，并且最最重要的，绝对专一。罗伊显然与她的标准背道而驰。

 

不一会儿，榭丝卡为客人们添茶，路过罗伊时，不小心手一滑，将热水泼在了罗伊的腿上。

 

“对不起，先生！我走神了！”榭丝卡慌忙道歉。

 

“噢，天呐！”瓦妮莎小姐惊叫起来，“你没事吧，罗伊！”

 

“没关系，我不要紧，关键不要惊吓到这位可怜的女孩。”罗伊笑着对榭丝卡说。

 

榭丝卡耳朵红了，在管家的斥责下逃跑一般离开了会客厅。

 

瓦妮莎站起来绕过茶几，走到对面用手帕帮罗伊擦着腿上的热茶，“这种笨手笨脚的下人真的是给主人家丢脸，在我们家里，是要被立即辞退的！”

 

“榭丝卡已经道过歉了，而且我认为她很聪明，再说您无权处置我的贴身女仆。”莉莎冷淡地出声维护。她说的是实话，榭斯卡读过的书的数量足以让牛津大学的学生自惭形秽。

 

“那我可以认为您是认可她这么做吗，小姐？”瓦妮莎怒气冲冲地说。

 

“瓦妮莎！”克莉丝夫人呵斥道，“请原谅她的冒犯，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

“没关系。”莉莎喝了口茶。她不动声色地看着罗伊凑到瓦妮莎耳边说了句什么，逗得瓦妮莎咯咯傻笑起来；而坐在罗伊身边的索菲亚对姐姐突然介入的不快则一目了然地写在脸上。她暗自哂笑，觉得自己是花时间看了场免费的滑稽戏。

 

四声钟响后，他们来到户外，开始享用下午茶。这是一个天色不阴不晴的下午，或许是为了表示对她的尊重，克莉丝夫人安排长女瓦妮莎和詹姆斯男爵和莉莎坐在了一桌，自己陪同着莉莎的父亲。莉莎穿着白色雪纺的茶会礼服，一边小口咬着油酥点心，一边看着没能与莉莎找到任何共同话题的瓦妮莎把注意力转向了弟弟，感叹时间居然可以流逝得这么慢。

 

过了一会儿，罗伊来到他们桌边，说克莉丝夫人有话对詹姆斯说。瓦妮莎的眼睛瞬间熠熠生辉，从椅子上站起来：“罗伊！”

 

“要一起散个步吗，瓦妮莎，等我把詹姆斯带到克莉丝夫人身边后？”罗伊看了一眼空了一半的三层茶点架子，“看来卡莱尔大人府上的食物十分美味，你肯定想稍加运动。”

 

那只是因为无话可说的时候嘴巴只剩下吃东西一件事可干，莉莎心说。

 

“当然，你总是那么体贴！”瓦妮莎绽开大大的笑容，拿起桌边的阳伞，扶了扶装饰着深红色羽毛的宽檐帽，伸手搭上他的手肘。

 

“我的小姐，”罗伊脱下圆顶礼帽，将帽子放在胸前，微微欠身，“能否赏脸加入我和瓦妮莎？”

 

“抱歉，我有些累了，谢谢。”莉莎实在不愿介入他和瓦妮莎之间的暧昧氛围里。

 

“看来伊丽莎白小姐从不费心掩饰她的轻视。”他哈哈大笑。

 

“你凭什么说我轻视你，爵士？”她有些恼怒，“还是您认为只要您露出微笑，伸出您高贵的手，全英国的小姐就必须对您有求必应？”

 

“我只是开个玩笑，小姐。”他呆住了，但很快又强迫嘴角往上一提，“请您不要介意。”

 

“那看来您不善此道。”她说。罗伊讪讪地一笑，转身离去。

 

好不容易挨到下午茶时间结束，莉莎回到房间休息了一会儿，心不甘情不愿地开始换晚礼服。她深深地提了口气，让榭丝卡扎紧了束腰，艰难地呼吸。

 

“小姐，您对罗伊爵士的印象怎么样？”

 

“不怎么样。”莉莎不假思索地说，“虽然我不会轻易下定论，毕竟我对他的认识大部分来自于传言，但他的言行举止确实显得幼稚轻佻。在他身边像蜜蜂一样嗡嗡嗡个不停的小姐们也让人敬而远之。”

 

“我还以为您会对他感兴趣呢，他可是个骑士。小姐不是最向往骑士了吗？”

 

“我向往的那种骑士已经消失了。他不过是顶着一个残留下来的虚名。”莉莎摇摇头，“再说我向往的是自己成为骑士，不是嫁给骑士——而那就更不可能了。”

 

“您没问问他在布尔战争中的经历吗？”

 

莉莎一时沉默：“我还没找到机会。父亲对战争向来颇有微辞，但我……”

 

“问问吧，小姐。”榭丝卡说，“您难得能认识一位军官。”

 

“是前军官。”莉莎蹙眉，“获得勋章和地位之后就迫不及待退役的前军官。”

 

“但刚才我听瓦妮莎小姐和索菲亚小姐说，罗伊爵士在南非作战十分英勇，救了很多士兵的命，最令他骄傲的事，就是别人叫他'英雄玛斯坦’。”

 

“榭丝卡，难道你没看出来，哪怕罗伊爵士只是在篝火之夜烧了盖伊·福克斯的假人，玛斯坦家的小姐们都敢对外宣称他在三百年前拯救了国会大厦*。”莉莎说，“还有，'英雄玛斯坦’？什么样的人才会喜欢这么孩子气的称呼？”

 

“小姐，您的偏见是不是太深了？我觉得他待人很和善。”

 

“天呐，连你也……他有什么好的？”

 

“小姐，请别拿我开玩笑。”榭丝卡脸红了。

 

“好吧。”莉莎放过了榭丝卡，反思了一下自己，“不过我可能的确是把对社交的厌恶迁怒到他身上了。你说得对，榭丝卡，我应该在晚宴上和他聊聊。”

 

接近一个小时后，莉莎终于换好了黑色晚礼服——上半身的紧身胸衣除了抹胸以下，其余皆是绣着精美刺绣的半透明黑纱，领口和袖口边缘饰以蕾丝和褶边，右肩戴着小巧的胸花，开放式的宝塔袖搭配着黑色的丝质手套。裙子紧贴臀部，在下摆处展开，形成百合花状。再戴上淡紫色的珍珠耳环，扣上紧口网状项链，金发高绾成复杂的盘发状发髻。她望着镜中自己疲惫的褐眼，深深叹了口气——笼中鸟一样的贵族小姐怎么可能成为骑士？

 

她从楼梯下到宴会厅外的大厅，一眼便看到了手持香槟杯，正和伯特霍尔德攀谈的罗伊。罗伊的眼睛不易察觉地睁大了，嗓音都温柔了几分：“您看起来光彩照人，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

莉莎有些不自然地轻轻点头：“谢谢您，爵士。”单排银扣的翼领燕尾服，纤尘不染的衬衫和背心，成色上佳的黑玛瑙袖扣，黑色漆皮的宫廷鞋，与罗伊的黑发黑眼惊人地合衬。想到这样盯着人看十分失礼，莉莎赶紧把目光从他身上移开。

 

晚宴上，在作为前菜的约克郡布丁撤下后，莉莎终于找到一个间歇，问道：“罗伊爵士，您为何不继续在军中服役了呢？”

 

“因为我想要帮助克莉丝夫人，”罗伊有些惊讶，语气随即又变得不怎么正经了，“而且，如果能够成为一名绅士，和您这样美丽的小姐共进晚餐，谁会乐意时刻冒着生命危险在污泥里战斗呢？”

 

莉莎有些失望。你就不该对他抱有任何期待，她对自己说。

 

她有些轻蔑地开口：“我没想到‘英雄玛斯坦’的志向不过如此。”

 

她话音刚落，罗伊的表情就凝固了；就连克莉丝夫人都向莉莎投来了错愕的目光。

 

莉莎望向罗伊沉郁的，掩盖着怒意的眼神：“我说错什么了？”

 

“不，您没说错。”他以一种生硬的礼貌口吻说，“感谢您称呼我为英雄，我当不起。”

 

“我不喜欢别人这样阴阳怪气对我说话，”莉莎抿紧嘴唇，“对我有什么不满，请直截了当地说出来。”

 

“我高贵的小姐，您非要让人学习您那坦率的说话方式，还真是令人为难。”注视她很长一段时间后，他发出极不绅士的啧啧声，“您要听实话吗？我觉得您待人接物方面一点也不像个淑女，但您偏偏为此自视甚高。”

 

“罗伊，你怎么敢这样说话！”克莉丝夫人厉声打断了他。

 

“不，夫人。”莉莎对克莉丝夫人说，“我很高兴他总算说出了真心话。”

 

这之后，莉莎和罗伊再未说一句话，即使眼神偶尔不小心相遇，也会像碰到烙铁一样立刻分开。

 

晚宴结束后，罗伊看都没看莉莎一眼，径直和瓦妮莎说笑着离开了餐厅。轿车停在门外，玛斯坦一家人准备离开前，克莉丝夫人借故把莉莎叫到了一边。

 

“伊丽莎白小姐，我为罗伊说的话向你道歉。”

 

“不，没必要。”莉莎说，“我知道我的性格并不讨人喜欢，但我真心尊敬您，夫人，如果我今天有任何冒犯到您的地方，请您谅解。”

 

“你并没有冒犯我，小姐，我也知道你不像表面看上去那么冷漠。请允许我为我养子今晚的失礼辩护几句，他为你叫他‘英雄玛斯坦’生气是有缘由的，小姐。”

 

“什么缘由？”

 

“因为罗伊母亲的姓氏是增田（Masuda），一个日本姓氏，和玛斯坦（Mustang）听起来很像，小姐*。”克莉丝夫人柔声说，“在我没能把他收为养子前，他一直用着这个姓氏，没少因此受到非议。后来他立了军功，被我收为养子，有了解的人就当着他的面叫他‘英雄玛斯坦’，或者干脆直接一点，‘增田英雄’——用这种看似恭维的话暗示他出身不光彩。”

 

“我长到这么大几乎没怎么离开过约克郡，”莉莎忍不住开始自我辩解，“他难道不知道我极有可能并不了解大陆另一端的岛国的语言？”

 

“噢，当然，当然。”克莉丝夫人安慰她，“我没有怪罪你的意思，小姐，只是太多人用过这个称呼来嘲笑他了，而且这孩子太维护我了，他觉得这么称呼他的人也是在间接嘲笑用亡夫姓氏为他提供一个更体面的背景的我。还有，罗伊不喜欢别人因为他在战争中杀过人而把他称为英雄。一点也不喜欢。”

 

莉莎怔住，低声说：“我很抱歉，费弗舍姆夫人。我向来认为用出身评判他人可笑至极。我真的不了解内情，我是听了——呃，听了一些闲杂人等居心叵测的传言，并且没有加以鉴别。真的很抱歉。”她觉得没必要因为此事给克莉丝夫人和玛斯坦家的小姐们带来更多麻烦。

 

“这不是你的错，再说谁会舍得怪罪你呢，美丽可爱的小姐。”克莉丝夫人笑道，“我会跟罗伊说明的。”

 

“谢谢您，夫人。”但莉莎很怀疑这能否化解他们之间的桎梏。

 

玛斯坦一家离开后，莉莎思索再三，向父亲请求再次邀请罗伊到府上拜访。

 

伯特霍尔德从书本上抬起头来，审慎地看着女儿：“他似乎是第一个你为之提出这种请求的年轻人。”

 

“别误会，父亲。”她警告说，“我对他一点感觉都没有，正好相反，我对他印象很差，您千万别费心对他另眼相待。但我无意中冒犯了他，我希望能当面和他道歉。”

 

“那难怪，我能看得出来这一天让你深受折磨，莉莎。”

 

她唉声长叹了口气：“我相信您也一样，父亲。”

 

“我们毕竟是亲生父女。”伯特霍尔德说。

 

“所以父亲，请罗伊爵士单独来府上坐一下就好，拜托了。”

 

“莉莎，那样更容易被人误会。下次不妨邀请多一些年轻人到附近狩猎，三月正是乡间的狐狸危害粮食的时节。比起礼服裙，我想你更喜欢马裤。好了，别打扰我看书。”伯特霍尔德说完又低下头去，但莉莎看出了他眼角的笑意。

 

“那再好不过了，爸爸。”她笑着说，内心雀跃起来。

 

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 增田英雄这个谐音梗来自牛姨的漫画


	3. Elizabeth The Markswoman 枪手伊丽莎白

在拜访霍克艾家之后的几天，每每想到他那天是抱着怎样的目的去试图接近伊丽莎白小姐的，罗伊都想给自己来一耳光——除非地狱结冰，他才会对那样刻薄冷漠，不近人情的女人动心！

 

当然，在“增田英雄”的问题上，他错怪了她——但那又如何？那女人傲慢得不可理喻，看他的眼神就像他犯了什么弥天大错。白白浪费了她的美貌。

 

因此在克莉丝夫人告诉他霍克艾大人邀请他们一家去弗莱姆庄园附近的原野猎狐时，罗伊原本下决心找借口推辞掉，尽管普雷达和法尔曼都建议他不要放过社交的机会。

 

最后是修斯来信说他也受到了邀请，罗伊才改变了主意。虽然他对拿枪已经不再热衷，更想躲伊丽莎白躲得越远越好，但如果有修斯的陪伴，事情应该不会太糟。

 

他可是大错特错了。

 

宾客们首先在伯爵的庄园内享用了红茶和茶点，紧接着便陆续换上了骑马装。罗伊穿上白色衬衫，白色的马裤，蹬上马靴，再披上正红色的黑领外套，戴上黑丝绒的高礼帽，下楼加入乌泱泱的宾客们，在仆从的引导下利落地翻身上马。修斯骑着一匹黑马来到他旁边，快活地吹了个口哨：“你看上去不错，伙计。”

 

“你也不赖。”罗伊弯腰从仆人的托盘里拿过一杯白葡萄酒，抿了一口。

 

淑女们也陆续骑着马来了：瓦妮莎穿着赤褐色的天鹅绒长裙，侧骑在一匹矮种马上，裙摆离地面仅有两英尺左右，向罗伊羞涩地打了个招呼。罗伊笑着点了点头，问她身边的玛斯坦家最小的女儿：“格蕾希娅，骑马还习惯吗？这位就是我跟你提过很多次的修斯先生。”

 

“骑马比我想象中有趣，罗伊。”格蕾希娅穿着黑色衬裙，也侧骑在马上，绿色的眼睛里笑意盈盈，“您好，修斯先生。”

 

罗伊还想说什么，修斯却在和瓦妮莎和格雷希娅打过招呼后把罗伊叫到了一边，鬼鬼祟祟地压低声音：“为什么我以前去你家不知道你还有这么个漂亮可爱的妹妹？罗伊，你特意把她藏起来了？”

 

“什么叫我把她藏起来？格蕾希娅之前还小，十六岁以前淑女一般不出来社交，加上她是我四个姊妹里最文静的。”

 

“好吧。我准备好好认识一下她，你赶紧走得越远越好，如果你还把我当作朋友的话。”

 

罗伊难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“修斯，你听听你说的是什么混账话！你可别对她打什么坏主意。”

 

修斯耸了耸肩：“放心，我不会做任何出格的事情。机不可失，罗伊，狩猎餐时见。”

 

罗伊看着挚友头也不回地纵马朝格蕾希娅跑去，差点就要把形象抛诸脑后破口大骂起来。他只得自认倒霉，怏怏不乐地握紧缰绳，控制胯下的马缓慢地踱步。

 

这时，身后的某处铁栅栏门被打开，一大群史宾格猎狐犬被放出来，吠叫着冲到了人群的最前面。其中一只黑背白腹的狗却短暂地离开了它的同伴，跑到了一匹英国纯血马旁边，使劲地摇着尾巴，罗伊的视线由它往上一移，正好和他今天最不想见到的伊丽莎白·霍克艾的眼神撞了个正着。

 

他在内心喟叹一声，脸上却堆满了笑容，驱赶着马向她走去：“您好，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

“您好，罗伊爵士。”她穿着黑白的男式骑马装，马裤是米色的，手里拿着马鞭，稳稳地控着缰绳，毫不优雅地跨骑端坐在马上。她身边的女孩留着黑色的长卷发，同样跨骑在马上，一双大大的靛蓝色眼睛咄咄逼人地看着他，“这位是我的好朋友，莫尔顿的蕾贝卡·卡达莉娜小姐。”

 

“您好，蕾贝卡小姐。”他脱了帽子，在马上小幅度鞠了一躬。蕾贝卡问候他之后，毫不客气地上下扫视了他几趟，当着罗伊的面凑到莉莎耳边，眉飞色舞地说了些什么。莉莎冷冰冰的表情松动了一些，也耳语了几句。

 

罗伊抬起了眉毛：如果他是单独见到蕾贝卡，打死他也不会相信她会和伊丽莎白成为好朋友。

 

“罗伊爵士，”在低头逗了一会儿她的爱犬“疾风号”，并命令它和它的同伴汇合后，莉莎对他说，“我能单独跟你说几句话吗？蕾贝卡，你等我一会儿。”

 

“没问题，莉莎。”蕾贝卡饶有兴致地看着他们骑到了一旁。

 

罗伊无法控制自己的不安，毕竟上回的不欢而散依然历历在目。他吞咽了一下，决心要做到不卑不亢：“伊丽莎白小姐，有什么事吗？如果您想说的是上次晚宴上发生的事，费弗舍姆夫人已经对我解释过了，希望我们都能忘掉那些不愉快。”

 

“这正是我要说的事。尽管我没有恶意，只是听取了错误的信息，但我的话还是严重冒犯了您和您的养母，我很抱歉。”

 

罗伊瞪着她，因为惊讶而一时忘记了回应。

 

“怎么了？没想到我会道歉？”她褐色的眼睛眯了起来，让罗伊无端察觉到了一股危险的气息。

 

“不是，我只是在反省我对您之前的印象。”罗伊说，“其实我更欠你一个道歉，我本来就应该想到你是无心之言，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

“好吧。那看来我们之间可以扯平了，爵士？”

 

“不是扯平，我的责任更大，但我同意一笔勾销，谢谢。”罗伊坚持。

 

“收起你的绅士风度吧，让我们平摊责任。”她话说得有些尖锐，但罗伊忍不住笑了，目送莉莎拨转马头，返回蕾贝卡身边。不久之后，一众人终于聚齐，开始往狩猎场进发，罗伊穿梭在人群中，试图和认识的不认识的贵族们搭上话。

 

春天的约克郡，放眼望去是一片片层次分明又相互驳杂的深浅不一的绿色色块：苹果绿的浅草沿着坡地和缓地起伏，麦田被微风卷起青绿色的波浪，墨绿色的灌木丛连成一线，勾画着色块的边缘，苍绿的乔木伫立在地平线上，充当油画的远景。当真的漫步在萋萋青草上时，又能发现绿色中零星点缀着深紫的北疆风铃草，浅粉的蜂兰，绛紫的红门兰，黄色的贯叶金丝兰，和粉紫的紫斑掌裂兰。

 

但很快，包括罗伊在内的所有绅士们的注意力都从景色转移到了两位小姐身上。其余小姐因为服装和骑姿的缘故，不可能骑得太快，落在队伍的最后，而莉莎和蕾贝卡却策马飞驰，比骑得最快的男士还领先了半个马身。

 

“疾风号！”莉莎大声呼唤着她的史宾格犬，用力丢掷飞盘，看着疾风号敏捷地跃起一口叼住，“好孩子！”

 

马蹄踏过林间小道的淤泥，踏过潺潺的溪水，蹄铁敲击出轻快的得得声。尽管莉莎脸上的表情相较于常人来说不过是微笑，但她眉梢眼角的奕奕神采让罗伊断定，这几乎就相当于她在放声大笑了。

 

到了下午三点左右，他们才到达猎场附近，在护林人小屋附近吃了顿面包奶酪和沙拉组成的便餐，换上了绑腿裤和浅棕色的羊绒狩猎夹克。罗伊不满地看着终于想起他，向他走来的修斯，挖苦道：“你的马瘸了？一直落在队伍最后？”

 

“我的马被美丽的小姐绊住了腿。”修斯得意洋洋地说。

 

罗伊对他的厚颜无耻无计可施，从仆人手里接过了双筒来福枪，检查着枪栓和弹匣：“我们又拿起枪了，修斯。”

 

“是啊。不过，别想那么多，这回是所谓上流社会的娱乐活动。”

 

罗伊骑马跟随着低头嗅闻的猎狐犬，跨越灌木和流水，用手杖沿途试探半人高的野草，在丛林中越走越深。临近黄昏，红狐开始活动，斜阳从阔叶林的缝隙间漏出，却几乎改善不了林间地的视野。

 

红狐是极端狡猾的猎物，即便嗅觉最敏锐的猎狐犬搭配反应最迅速的猎人也免不了经常失手。搜寻了很久之后，罗伊终于远远地看到一抹红褐色从一处地穴里钻了出来，猎狐犬开始吠叫，他以最快的速度纵马上前拉进距离，将猎枪架在肩膀上——

 

“当心，别动！”

 

嘭！

 

一发子弹擦着他的脸飞过，他甚至感受到了子弹摩擦空气所产生的滚烫的热度。他下意识地想要卧倒，一时没有控制好平衡，从马上径直摔了下来，万幸他应变得快，第一时间抱住头，双脚脱离了马镫，逃过了被受惊的马匹拖着走的厄运。

 

“哦天呐！”蕾贝卡惊叫起来，和莉莎同时勒紧了缰绳，马嘶鸣着抬起前蹄，从奔跑中紧急停下来。莉莎跳下马，在他身边弯下腰，白皙的皮肤一时毫无血色，“你没事吧，爵士？蕾贝卡，快去找医生！”

 

“我没事。”罗伊摔得胯骨钝痛，感到淤泥溅到了眼睛和嘴里。战场硝烟里生死一线的回忆让他心脏狂跳，牙齿咬紧，后颈的肌肉一阵痉挛。他看到莉莎身后背着一杆马提尼·亨利来福枪，枪口似乎还冒着白烟。

 

“伊丽莎白小姐，你想谋杀？”罗伊勉强坐起来，看一眼便放弃了清理衣服上的污泥，声音不觉高亢起来：“还是你眼瞎了？”

 

莉莎分辩：“我在狩猎红狐。”

 

罗伊转头，果然看见那只可怜的小东西已经四脚朝天，疾风号围在它身边转圈，催促着主人来收获战利品。

 

“你离它足有一千多英尺！而我就在你眼前！”

 

“这个距离内我从不失手，而且我是确定了子弹不会击中你才开枪的。”

 

“真的？”罗伊怀疑地盯着她。

 

“真的，对不起。”

 

罗伊哼了一声，很难说是痛得还是气得。莉莎想扶他起来，却被他摆摆手拒绝了：“不用了。”

 

“别逞强了，我陪你回护林人小屋那里。”她的口气还是不容反驳，毫不可爱，但却难得有些低声下气。罗伊叹了口气：“我真的没事，地面很软。”

 

但他还是没拗过她，伊丽莎白坚持让他骑上自己的马，自己牵着缰绳往护林人小屋方向走。不少人听到了动静前来问候，罗伊没等她开口，抢先说是自己的马受了惊吓，因此摔了下来。

 

“你为什么要说谎？”莉莎说，“责任明明在我。”

 

“要是普通人，应该根本反应不过来，会直接吓得动弹不得，也不会出这种事。”罗伊叹气，“没必要给你惹来麻烦，小姐。”

 

“我讨厌你这种所谓的绅士风度。”她说，“你是认为我害怕指责吗？我不会这么没有担当。”

 

罗伊气呼呼地说：“我可是好心！”

 

“谢谢，但这种好心是居高临下的。”

 

“你说得对，我现在就是居高临下——字面意义上的。”

 

她没点评他不合时宜的冷幽默，罗伊也因不必和她争辩松了口气，两人之间只剩下尴尬的沉默。过了很久，罗伊看她一直默不作声地低头赶路，期期艾艾地开口：“路途有些远，你也骑上来吧，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

“不用，这点路对我来说不算什么。”

 

“……你不会以为我要对你做什么吧？”罗伊有点反应过来，一时怒火攻心。

 

她转头瞪了他一眼：“我没那么想。有这么多人在，相信你也不敢。”

 

罗伊在她回头后偷偷翻了个白眼，更加确信他们性格天生不合。但出于礼貌，他还是想找点话题，目光落在了她身后细长的步枪上，红棕色胡桃木的枪柄泛出温润柔和的光：“这柄枪你用了很久吧？我以前在军中也用过这种枪。”

 

“的确用了好几年了，是我外祖父送给我的礼物。其实我最想要的是一把利剑，一柄长枪，再配上盔甲和盾。不过假如这个时代真的有骑士的话，应该也不会再用冷兵器了吧。”

 

罗伊第一反应是她果然和约克郡公爵还有联系，最后琢磨出了她的弦外之音：“骑士？你学射击是为了成为骑士吗？”

 

莉莎却缄口不言了，脚下的步伐变得更快。

 

“可惜骑士时代早就过去了，小姐。就算是我是国王亲封，也不配被称为骑士。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“真没想到。你确实是位不同寻常的淑女。”罗伊又恢复了他常用的，略显浮滑的诙谐语气。

 

“你不是自己说过吗？我一点也不像个淑女。”

 

“嘿，不是说了那件事过去了吗？”

 

“因为你说的没错，而且我并不生气。”她语气平淡，“我本来就不是淑女。”

 

“那你是什么？危险的，时刻让人脑袋开花的女枪手？”

 

“我说过，我的技术没有任何问题，我没想让你脑袋开花！还有，收收你那对女性充满偏见的口吻，不然我就真的让你看看女枪手可以有多危险。”

 

“小姐，别轻易地拿这种事威胁。”罗伊皱起眉，再次被激怒了，“你以为杀人很好玩吗？”

 

她愣住了，调整了一下背在身后的枪：“对不起，我不是那个意思。”

 

“还有，你刚才对我的那番指责可不公平，”罗伊余怒未消，“如果你知道我在女性选举权和继承权方面的种种见解——”

 

他猛然噤声：这样随便地暴露自己的政见太不谨慎了。

 

然而为时已晚，莉莎向他投来探究的目光：“什么见解？”

 

“我认为现在的社会制度压迫穷人和女性，压迫一切弱者。”罗伊索性坦白了，打量着莉莎喜怒莫辨的眼神，“怎么，我的罪状是不是又添了一条‘社会主义者’？”

 

“正好相反。”莉莎说，“我准备把它添到你之前一片空白的优点名单上。”

 

罗伊一呆，哭笑不得。

 

走到小屋，蕾贝卡已经和医生等在了那里，医生检查了一番，宣布他只受了轻微的瘀伤。罗伊换上备用的衣服，一出门便看着莉莎仍然穿着褐绿色的狩猎装，一手扶着放在地上的猎枪，挺拔地站着。

 

“你不去继续狩猎吗？”罗伊挑了挑眉，“我相信以你的技术，今天没人可以抢你的风头。”

 

“不必了，我今天收获已经不少了。”莉莎的马靴在地上蹭着泥土，拖出一道短而深的划痕，“罗伊爵士，对不起。”

 

“没事，我早就不生气了。”

 

莉莎抬头：“我就猜到你会这么说。你轻易原谅了我，还帮我揽下罪责，我欠你一个人情，爵士。所以，今后你也可以对我提一个要求，我一定帮忙。”之后，她想起什么似的补充道：“不能太过分。”

 

“没必要，这算不上什么人情。”罗伊说，“何况以我对你粗浅的了解，如果别人问到，你还是会实话实说。”

 

“你要不要兑现随你，但我的承诺永远算数。”她不为所动，“爵士，伤真的没事吗？”

 

“……没事。”罗伊以为自己耳朵出了问题：她的嗓音竟然可以那么轻柔。他再次忍不住笑了，想着她到底能为自己带来多少惊奇——或者惊吓——：“那我记住了，请一定要守住誓言，骑士小姐。”

 

话虽如此，罗伊当时完全没有把她的诺言当回事，更没想到自己真的会要求她兑现。


	4. Roy The Dancer 舞者罗伊

虽然灾难性的狩猎之后，罗伊和莉莎之间再无联络，但莉莎越来越经常看到父亲拆阅罗伊的来信并写信回复。尽管父亲从未当着莉莎的面称赞过罗伊，但他在批评英国上议院和殖民地政策时，开始偶尔提到“罗伊爵士跟我说过”，“罗伊爵士也这么认为”。这很不寻常。

 

四月的某日，莉莎下楼吃早餐的时候，看见父亲一脸厌恶地举着管家递上的一封信，手里拿着的小刀似乎不准备用于拆封，而是要直接把信剁成纸片。

 

她瞄了一眼漆印和龙飞凤舞的字迹，心想果然如此：“父亲，是约克郡公爵的来信吗？”

 

“正好，你来拆吧。”

 

“这样真的没问题吗？信是给你的。”

 

“反正老狐狸给我写信也只可能因为你。”父亲把信丢到她面前，咳嗽了几下，低头切起了烤番茄。

 

莉莎早就习惯了父亲和外祖父之间的明枪暗箭，她甚至在父亲面前都不会称呼格拉曼为“外祖父”。一如既往，信里亲切问候了莉莎的近况，用各种别出心裁的俏皮话讽刺了老霍克艾的为人处世、教育方式和政治立场，最后邀请莉莎拜访约克郡公爵的府邸，诺福克郡的山均汉姆堡。

 

莉莎十二岁之后，格拉曼对外孙女的关怀总算超过了他对女婿的憎恨，每年社交季他总会写两三封类似的信，但莉莎很少应允，因为祖孙二人平日交集甚少，相处起来很是拘谨。但今年却有她难以拒绝的理由：五月中旬，爱德华七世国王将在白金汉宫为苏格兰的阿盖尔公爵*长女奥莉薇·米拉·阿姆斯特朗颁发蓟花勋章，而公爵一家北上返回因弗雷里前，将受邀在山均汉姆堡小住一段时日。

 

莉莎对奥莉薇小姐早有耳闻，听说她剑术超群，性情刚毅，多次拒绝父母为她订下的婚姻，让阿盖尔公爵夫妇伤透了脑筋，但她在军事外交方面的见解却赢得了爱德华国王——同时也是她的舅舅——的喜爱。国王破格为她颁发蓟花勋章后，她将成为英国历史上首位未婚女骑士*。

 

为了招待阿姆斯特朗一家，喜爱热闹的格拉曼陆续邀请了约克郡、兰开夏郡及诺福克郡的大批贵族，筹划了一系列舞会、宴会和户外的娱乐活动，以至于莉莎刚到山均汉姆的一周内，格拉曼忙得甚至没空和她好好谈一次话。

 

莉莎对此倒是十分乐见，她得以在大部分时间避开熙熙攘攘的宾客，尽情参观庄园的雕像、瓷器和镜框（她对装饰品的审美和外祖父如出一辙，不过她决定永远不跟父亲提及），练习骑马与陶盘射击。她和奥莉薇在靶场偶遇过几次，虽然交情尚浅，但奥莉薇的态度比她想象中友善得多。

 

但接下来的一场舞会却是莉莎逃不掉的，格拉曼甚至安排女仆给她提前准备好了礼服裙：深红色的塔夫绸抹胸裸肩长裙，袖子只有窄窄一圈，领口装饰着式样简洁的黑色蕾丝，腰前垂下两条长度过膝的黑色绸带，真丝雪纺制成的黑纱呈之字形环绕着裙子下身，纱上间隔一定距离缀着一朵朵黑色蔷薇。舞会开始前，莉莎匆匆走出房间，心中多少有些局促：跳舞既非她的爱好，更非她的强项。

 

“噢，莉莎！”她走进交谊厅时，坐在扶手椅上的格拉曼立刻向她挥手，“快过来，我可爱的小外孙女。我就说我的眼光没错，你今晚多么迷人！”

 

莉莎向坐在一旁的阿盖尔公爵一家问好，奥莉薇穿着宝蓝色镶嵌少许水钻的长裙，更衬托了她遗传自家族北欧血统的白皙肌肤和白金长发。她惊讶地发现克莉丝夫人也坐在不远处，特意走过来称赞了她几句。

 

既然克莉丝夫人在，那么——莉莎抬头在人群中搜寻，果然看到罗伊正站在一角和一位她不认识的绅士聊得起劲，如有感应般转头看向莉莎，用眼神问候了她。莉莎莫名感到些许紧张，这不能怪她，毕竟他们之前两次相处都发生了点意外事故。

 

“我听说你们见过面，莉莎？”格拉曼对克莉丝夫人十分热情，“我和费弗舍姆夫人在产业投资上合作不少，她是位很有头脑的投资人，还很会经营地产。”

 

“公爵大人，您过誉了，感谢您邀请我来到这样隆重的场合。”

 

“不必客气，我想阿盖尔公爵一家也会乐意看到美丽活泼的瓦妮莎小姐的，还有您的养子，罗、罗……”

 

“罗伊。”克莉丝夫人提示，“他一直十分仰慕您，公爵大人。”

 

“是吗？之前听您说，他舞跳得很棒，我可是指望他今天帮我好好活跃气氛哟！”

 

“您不会失望的。”

 

舞会由格兰曼公爵和阿盖尔公爵夫人领舞的一首舒缓优雅的韩德尔的小步舞曲开场，紧接着气氛一转，为了表示对阿盖尔公爵一家的尊重，穿着方格裙的风笛手吹奏起悠扬的高地传统乐曲，宾客们换上硬底舞鞋，在折射着璀璨光芒的水晶吊灯下跳起了苏格兰特色的快节奏的吉格舞和里尔舞。

 

“嘁。”奥莉薇看着兴高采烈地边跳边拍着手，偶尔还踏错拍子的弟弟亚力士，言简意赅地点评，“蠢透了。”

 

莉莎极力忍住笑，庆幸自己对苏格兰的舞蹈一窍不通，可以理直气壮地拒绝频繁的邀请，静静躲在角落。

 

克莉丝夫人一点也没有过分夸耀自己的养子，罗伊的舞技称得上高超，对各种风格的舞曲都应付自如。他一会来回穿梭，轮换着与人成对，以牵着的双手为圆心快速踮脚轻跳；一会又与七八人手拉手形成一个大圈，踩着节拍踢踏着地面。即便穿着全套晚礼服，也依然能看出他跳舞时关节和肌肉的协调与灵动。

 

莉莎不知道自己应该感到惊叹，还是应该觉得他那样的风流浪子会跳舞不足为奇。她只知道在柔和的光线中，跳得额头带汗脸色微红的罗伊逐渐吸引了全场的目光，他不断地邀请着太太和小姐们随他加入舞池，没有人舍得说不，于是莉莎看着罗伊像榭丝卡翻书一样令人眼花缭乱地换着舞伴，一位又一位……

 

“阿姆斯特朗小姐，能有幸和您跳一支舞吗？”罗伊终于走到了莉莎身边，含笑对她点了点头，对旁边的奥莉薇欠身伸手。

 

奥莉薇的表情就像罗伊伸出的手不是要请她跳舞，而是要拿走她的阿姆斯特朗祖传佩刀。她偏过头去，不屑地半闭上眼：“不用了。”

 

罗伊看样子倒不意外，转头看向了莉莎。莉莎交叠在膝上的双手互相握紧，皱着眉对他摇了摇头。

 

“伊丽莎白小姐，您不会有这么讨厌我吧？”罗伊眨了眨眼。

 

“不是，我……”

 

惜字如金的奥薇拉忽然开口：“伊丽莎白小姐讨厌你也是正常的，没正形的男人。”

 

罗伊一时张口结舌，干笑了几声，只好继续恳切地看向莉莎。

 

“我跳得不好，爵士。”

 

“接下来是华尔兹，小姐，您肯定会的。”

 

莉莎仍在犹豫，罗伊把手递到她眼前，趁着鞠躬弯下腰来小声说：“我记得你答应过要帮我一次忙的？是时候兑现承诺了。”

 

莉莎完全没想到他会提起这件事，脑子里更懵了。罗伊好像生怕她反悔，凑近她耳边：“帮助一位可怜人摆脱被拒绝的尴尬是具有骑士精神的行为，伊丽莎白小姐。”

 

罗伊说话时吹拂到她耳朵里的热气让莉莎突然一阵心烦意乱，她也找不到拒绝的理由，轻轻点点头。罗伊笑了，站直身向她伸出双手。莉莎边起身边把戴着黑色及肘手套的手放上去，而他也稍一用力，顺势将她拉了起来。

 

“您今晚看起来美丽极了，小姐。”莉莎把左手搭上他的肩膀，右手同时被他合掌握住时，罗伊轻声说，“你一进来我就想，你会成为全场的焦点的，只可惜竟然没人请得动你。”

 

莉莎很想说罗伊才是今晚出尽风头的人，但她没开口，专心跟随着音乐的旋律和罗伊的引导小幅摇摆着身体，在舞厅里滑步回旋，裙摆随之绽开，裙子上的绸带在身侧飘动。

 

“您哪里跳得不好了，小姐。”比起莉莎，罗伊显然放松得多，跳华尔兹对他来说似乎只需依靠本能，“我就说你狩猎时身手那么好，跳舞不会差。”

 

“您说的这两样好像没什么必然的联系吧，爵士？”莉莎说，“我真的一向跳得一般。”

 

“那您就是缺乏练习。”他说，过一会儿忽然暧昧地压低嗓音，“或者缺乏好的舞伴。”

 

莉莎脸一僵，而此时乐曲恰好到了一个小高潮的末尾，罗伊托住她的腰，向她鼻尖凑近，莉莎看着他近在咫尺的眼睛和头发尽数梳到背后露出的额头，慌忙后仰，险些没站稳。

 

这首圆舞曲意外地长，莉莎不想看着罗伊，而人群中不断向他们二人投来的好奇、妒忌和赞叹的目光更让她不安，于是她望向舞厅墙壁上的装饰——罗马柱、风景画、盾牌及枪剑，还有天花板的镀金木梁和壁画，然而一切都随着她和罗伊快速的起伏进退旋转变成了模糊的光影。

 

她不情愿地把视线收回，却发现罗伊眼光低垂下来，落在了自己裸露的锁骨上，甚至掠向了……更下一点的位置。

 

莉莎怒视他一眼，罗伊即刻抬起眼，笑容里半点害臊的意思也没有。

 

“您刚才那样真失礼。”莉莎希望自己没有脸红。

 

“抱歉。”罗伊说，领着她连续高速旋转了数圈，然后左肩下沉，右手抬高，左膝微屈。莉莎向右下倾斜配合着他，头也自然而然地歪向右边，而罗伊似乎故意抓住这个时机——趁着莉莎调整重心时不自觉地靠近了罗伊，依赖他的支撑——在她耳边轻语：“您身材很好，小姐。”

 

话音未落，罗伊就预防着莉莎会做出什么过激的反应，手上的的力道徒然加重，把她牢牢禁锢住。莉莎没能挣脱开他的手，咬着牙说：“亚雷克，我可不是德伯家的苔丝*，别想着这样调戏我我就会上当。”

 

“我知道，你是生在贵族家庭的的简·爱，小姐。”罗伊低声笑了，“而且你比她更美丽。”

 

“你能在评价一位女性时，哪怕有一刻，不把她的外貌作为考量吗？”

 

“看来你认定我是以貌取人的肤浅之辈了。请尽管那么认为吧——因为在真正的美丽面前，我无法视而不见，小姐。”

 

脸上的越来越高的温度提醒莉莎，她可不能再自欺欺人了。她脸红了。她无法控制血液充盈她面部的毛细血管。她为自己在与他的言谈交锋中屡屡落败而生着自己的闷气。

 

“你太过分了，爵士，我刚才真应该拒绝你。”

 

如果说有什么能让此时莉莎更气恼，那就是罗伊看上去更高兴了：“伊丽莎白小姐，我没想着做任何不尊重你的事，只是我一时昏了头，无法抗拒说出那些话的诱惑。请你放过我，别当众打我，行吗？”

 

“你应该庆幸舞厅里不允许携枪。”莉莎说。而她的舞伴还在继续打趣：“听到您这么说，我真是松了口气——我一直以为您裙子下面藏着一把枪，可惜礼仪不允许我去检查。”

 

万幸舞曲已经开始渐慢，直至渺不可闻。莉莎甩开了手，罗伊按礼节道谢的话还没说出口，她就转身了。然而罗伊叫住了她：“伊丽莎白小姐，按礼仪，我们应该共舞两曲。”

 

去他的礼仪，莉莎气急败坏地想。罗伊的语气变得有些讨好：“您答应我了，小姐，别反悔，我保证再也不会说过分的话。”

 

莉莎站着原地盯了他片刻，直到差点被别人撞到身上，才无奈地又走上前把双手放到了他掌心里。但在第一个音符响起后，莉莎开始着慌：“我跳不好波尔卡！”

 

“你跳得好，”罗伊肯定地说，“这首安娜波尔卡节奏不快。波尔卡是二四拍，你在心里反复数一和二，三和四，右脚踮步退后，左脚跟上，重复两次；然后左脚踮步退后，右脚跟上，重复两次。简单吧？”

 

“我的家庭教师教过我，”莉莎说，“但那是很久以前了，而且那时我就经常跟不上节奏。”

 

“跟不上节奏也没关系，我不会踩到你的脚的。真踩到你也不会开枪吧，小姐？”

 

莉莎骑虎难下，只得左手手臂搭在罗伊放在自己肩后的手臂上面，绕到罗伊肩后，右手放在罗伊腰侧，被罗伊的左手握住，隔着手套也感受到了他手的柔软温热。她努力回想着多年前学过的要领，却控制不住肌肉的僵硬。

 

但罗伊的确是个优秀的舞伴，一开始只是简单地进退，慢慢过渡到转圈，即使偶尔莉莎节奏错误拖累了他，他也会不动声色地调整回来。近四分钟的波尔卡跳得莉莎的神经由紧绷到松弛，比想象中过得快得多。

 

“今晚能和您跳舞，不胜荣幸，伊丽莎白小姐。”最后，罗伊笑眯眯地说。

 

“谢谢您，您真的很会跳舞，爵士。”莉莎回头拒绝了几位上前邀请的绅士。

 

“如果您像我一样，从小在仆人堆里长大，然后突然要成为绅士，要和各种各样的人交际，要尽可能地争取理解和支持您的人，您也能学会的。”罗伊歪了歪头。

 

莉莎完全没想过他的舞技背后的经历，有些诧异地看着他。

 

“当然了，我不会抱怨跳舞本身，如果您日后有机会到乡下的节日庆典上看看，或者叫您府上的仆人放假时带着你，你会看到比这金碧辉煌的舞厅里快乐得多的人群。”罗伊笑着说，“而且不管怎么说，跳舞总比应付假惺惺的客套话和各种听上去十分体面的恶毒说辞要好。”

 

“可您为什么要……”莉莎喃喃。

 

“我有自己想要追求的目标。”罗伊简单地说，莉莎知道再追问对方多半也不会详说，于是闭了嘴。她忽然想起了什么，问道：“您是不是想认识一下约克郡公爵？”

 

“您这么问，谁会说不想？”罗伊说，“今晚我和他偶尔聊过几句，不过公爵大人日理万机——”

 

“您跟我来吧。”莉莎说，“公爵大人他很喜欢认识年轻人，只是……”

 

莉莎很满意自己的提议抹掉了罗伊脸上狡黠的笑容，他看上去完全惊呆了：“只是什么？”

 

“……没什么。”莉莎决定暂时不把父亲关于外祖父喜欢培养年轻人“当走狗”的言论告诉罗伊。

 

“可是您为什么要这样帮我？”

 

“……因为父亲似乎很欣赏您，虽然我不知道为什么。不过我提醒你，千万别把您主动结识公爵大人的事告诉我父亲。他会气疯的。”

 

“当然不会。”罗伊跟着她走向微醺的格拉曼，控制不住嘴角的上扬。

 

 

Tbc.


	5. Dame Elizabeth Hawkeye 伊丽莎白·霍克艾爵士

阿盖尔公爵一家离开后，偌大的山均汉姆堡顿时空荡荡的，只剩下少数几间客房还住着人。现在是午休时间，整座别馆在初夏海滨的宜人温度里昏昏欲睡，难得一见的明媚阳光透过其中一间客房的窗户落到书桌上。罗伊手中的钢笔笔尖反射出一块耀眼的光斑，刺得罗伊揉了揉眼睛，调整了一下坐姿，顺带伸了个懒腰。

 

罗伊正在给劳工代表委员会的干事拉姆齐·麦克唐纳*写信。作为劳工代表委员会的创始人之一，罗伊深感自己已经太久没有去过伦敦，然而难得能有和约克郡公爵发展人脉的机遇，难得约克郡公爵似乎非常赏识他，甚至挽留他在克莉丝夫人母女离开后在山均汉姆多住一段时间，他理应把握机会。虽然比起跟他谈论时政，格拉曼更喜欢和他下棋。

 

这一切都多亏了伊丽莎白的引见。

 

说到伊丽莎白…… 

 

罗伊甩了甩钢笔，好像希望借此把那张轮廓柔和，却始终有凛然不可侵犯的气质的脸一并从脑海里甩出去。他继续写道：“拉姆齐，关于艾尔利克兄弟的案件，普雷达这两天就会到达伦敦，并把我联系到的辩护律师介绍给你。尽管他们在众目睽睽下把工厂主打成了重伤，但他们是童工，也是孤儿，是工厂主拖欠了他们的工钱，我们可以利用报纸把他们塑造成狄更斯笔下的奥利弗*，争取陪审团的同情。”

 

他署下名字，停下笔，重新读了一遍信件，愕然发现自己把艾尔利克(Elric)写成了伊丽莎(Eliza)，揪了揪额前的头发。他吸了点墨水，重重地一笔划掉“伊丽莎”，在一旁写下“艾尔利克”，然后左看右看，把“伊丽莎”彻底涂黑，直到墨水积得快要渗到信纸背面，才放心地搁下钢笔。

 

把信封好交给仆人后，罗伊不自觉发起了呆，思绪飘回了刚才的笔误上。不过比起前几天那个荒诞的春梦来说，这真的不算太糟。

 

他深深地叹了口气。其实一切从舞会那天开始就不正常起来，他一定是舞跳得昏了头，又或者是她穿着那条裙子时实在是该死地性感，才会不停地撩拨她。鬼知道那些话是怎么从他嘴里冒出来的！尽管没有人会相信他，但那真是他第一次说出那么挑逗的话，平时他面对女性无非就是说些漂亮的恭维话而已……

 

而想到那个让自己变得比平时还不正经的小姐就住在楼上的客房里，罗伊就更烦躁了。他十分确信舞会之后她是更讨厌自己了——有哪个淑女会喜欢那些话？何况还是严肃而不解风情的伊丽莎白小姐？

 

但话又说回来，罗伊也不后悔，因为她的反应真的太有趣了。

 

荒唐的是，罗伊到现在还分不清自己究竟是从什么时候开始抑制不住地琢磨着她，又是被她的哪一点吸引。毫无疑问，伊丽莎白很漂亮，或许不是那种一打眼就惊艳的妩媚，但是十分禁看。平日里有种大理石雕塑般的冷肃感，偶尔笑起来的一些瞬间里又温温软软的。性格一开始让他觉得吃不消，觉得危险，但真的相处起来，似乎又很讲理，很真诚。

 

这一周来，山均汉姆堡里只剩下他们两个年轻人，还经常要被格拉曼拉去一起打惠斯特牌*。他们因此每天多多少少都会交谈几句——有时是早餐桌上几句没有实际意义的问候，有时是抱怨约克郡公爵出人意表的新潮爱好，甚至他们还讨论过报纸上的工人罢工和爱尔兰独立运动。最令罗伊印象深刻的是她对自己外祖父不带感情色彩的中肯评价，和罗伊一样，她既觉得格拉曼比一般贵族更能接受新派思想，又觉得他维护贵族利益的手腕有些让人毛骨悚然。

 

但她根本不喜欢你，而你多半是出于心血来潮的冲动与欲望，所以最好收敛一下你对她的注意力。罗伊一边想，一边叫来仆人为自己更衣。今天下午，雷文中将一家前来拜访格拉曼，但约克郡公爵临时有事外出，要晚一点才到，因此拜托罗伊和莉莎帮着格拉曼夫人先行迎接。

 

从雷文一家人下马车开始，罗伊就感受到落在他身上的眼神极不友善，尤其是雷文中将。雷文满脸带笑地吻了格拉曼夫人和伊丽莎白小姐的手，径直略过了罗伊。等走到了门口，他又突然回头：“这位是公爵大人府上的新管家吗？”

 

格拉曼夫人连忙解释，罗伊则面不改色，有说有笑地陪着他们进了会客厅，决定接下来识趣一些，索性坐在角落里一言不发。自从和伊丽莎白在晚宴上闹得极不愉快后，他就暗下决心，再也不因为出身问题公开和人撕破脸。那样既无意义，又会徒显自卑。

 

想要把周遭的谈话声变成无意义的杂音，就不得不进入某种神游状态。罗伊对此倒是经验丰富，机械地笑着，偶尔假装应和几句，神思则沉浸在自己的世界中。而等他回过神来时，他已经注视某个方向注视了太久：瓷茶杯杯口镶着金边，环绕着一圈黄色玫瑰和绿色枝叶，莉莎修长的食指和中指勾在杯柄上，无名指和尾指抵住杯身，白色手套上的刺绣针脚细密精致……

 

他的目光往上一抬，莉莎的眼神困惑中夹杂着几丝愠怒。罗伊有些窘迫地对她笑了笑，雷文夫妇对话飘入了他耳中：

 

“听说约克市皇家剧院最近要上演普契尼的《蝴蝶夫人》。”雷文夫人说，“我很感兴趣。”

 

“不是说首演的时候观众都在谩骂吗？”雷文皱起眉头。

 

“那之后改编过了，现在相当受欢迎，听说纽约的大都会歌剧院都在争取演出它的机会。”

 

“虽然我一向不喜欢贝里尼和普契尼，不过如果是这样的话，我很高兴真正的约克市没有比冒牌的约克市落后*。”

 

“它的剧情非常有趣。”雷文夫人意有所指地看了罗伊一眼，“一个美国军官和日本妓女的故事*。”

 

“这就是我不喜欢普契尼的原因！他的确才华横溢，但他的题材总是不那么得体。”

 

“但确实很有趣，不是吗？有点像日本版的茶花女。”

 

“对我来说有趣得过了头。那个军官明知道自己日后迟早要娶一个美国妻子，还向一个日本妓女求爱，而那个妓女也轻易就相信了他的哄骗。”

 

“然后可怜的蝴蝶夫人千等万等，只等来了军官的合法妻子，还要带走她的私生子。”雷文夫人捂嘴窃笑，“想想那戏剧性的场面！”

 

“所以说，这就是不承认君主的，没有礼教的美国人。”雷文摇摇头，浑浊的眼睛朝罗伊投来一瞥，“有哪个体面的英国人愿意抚养一个注定没有地位的私生子？”

 

“这我可不敢下断言，亲爱的。”

 

“你说得对，毕竟二十世纪了，什么都有可能发生。”

 

“蝴蝶夫人唯一有自尊的一点，就是她宁可自杀也没有让人带走那个私生子。”

 

“是的，现实中的人未必做得到这点，谁不愿意让自己的孩子享受更好的生活，接受更好的教育？为此有的是人愿意放下颜面。”

 

罗伊手里的茶表面开始泛起波澜。

 

“罗伊·玛斯坦爵士。”雷文中将转向他，“你应该不会错过这部歌剧吧？”

 

罗伊不知道自己怎么还笑得出来，还笑得彬彬有礼：“当然，只听你们谈论，就足以让我好奇了。”

 

“像您这样未婚的男士，肯定不会独自一人去，有没有请一位淑女作陪呢？”雷文夫人问。

 

“我听说爵士在之前的舞会上很受欢迎，这种事肯定手到擒来。”雷文自以为风趣地哈哈大笑。

 

“跳舞只是正常的社交，但如果一位淑女答应和一位未婚男士单独在剧院里相处几个小时，那就完全是另外一回事，至少在我们结婚前风俗是这样的。不过现在社会变化得太快，总有些年轻姑娘会草率地放下矜持。”雷文夫人开始一并影射自己素来好色的丈夫，“甚至连已婚的也不放过。”

 

“你肯定邀请了别人吧，爵士？”雷文转向罗伊，岔开话题，“一个人大老远前往约克市看歌剧也太无聊了。我和夫人是肯定会去看的，说不定还会邀请其他人。我想你肯定对这部歌剧有很多独到的见解，要是你只有一个人……”

 

罗伊的脸开始扭曲。只要能一拳揍烂雷文油腻的笑脸，他愿意付出任何代价。

 

“他不是独自一人。”在他付诸行动前，莉莎突然开口。

 

如果不是罗伊已经被暴怒侵蚀了心灵，他一定会觉得此刻会客厅里众人震惊的表情，和突然安静下来的空气十分滑稽。

 

“他不是独自一人。”莉莎淡然重复了一遍，眼神冰冷而犀利，整间会客厅都能听到她把小勺放到瓷盘里的声响。她向罗伊微笑，“罗伊爵士，我希望您就像您承诺的那样，已经订好了我们的票。”

 

“当然，我的小姐，就在下周。”罗伊应变得很快，没有流露出一丝惊讶和其余复杂的汹涌的感情。

 

“我翘首以盼。”她颔首，对着雷文夫妇抬了一下眼皮，“我希望这个话题不要再继续下去了，你们把情节谈论完了，我们还怎么去看？”

 

“以及我认为，”她抿了一口茶，不理会雷文夫妇异样的脸色，“军官的妻子愿意抚养那个无辜的孩子至少是负责的行为，我倒觉得比好色的中年军官环游世界四处留情，最后又置之不理要好得多。”

 

格拉曼返回后，罗伊借故离开了会客厅，而莉莎不久后也跟了出来。

 

“我真是无法忍受跟他们坐在同一间屋子里。”

 

“……谢谢你。”罗伊说不出别的话。

 

她看向罗伊：“请不要误会，罗伊爵士，我没有任何别的意思，我只是……”

 

“只是什么？”

 

“我不能坐视他们霸凌欺辱一个无辜者。”

 

“喔。”他脱口一声惊叹，眉毛上扬，“又是出于你的骑士精神？”

 

而莉莎却误读了他的神态：“想笑就笑吧，罗伊爵士，我知道我永远也成为不了一名骑士。”

 

罗伊的心口滚烫起来，连带嗓音变得有些沙哑：“我不这么认为，请允许我称呼您为伊丽莎白·霍克艾爵士。”

 

“你在拿我寻开心吗？”她皱起眉。

 

“哦，拜托。”他摇摇头，“爵士，您对我的印象就这么差吗——在您为我做出这样英勇的举动后？”

 

“那远远称不上英勇。”

 

“但对我来说……”罗伊不自觉地半抬起手臂，然后触电般缩了回去。语言组织能力一时间从他身上蒸发了。

 

“没什么事的话，我先去书房了。”她说，擦过他的肩，向长廊尽头走去。

 

“伊丽莎白爵士！”

 

看着回头的莉莎，罗伊原地石化了几秒，艰涩地开口：“唔，还有一件事……你完全可以拒绝我，因为你刚才只是出于骑士精神才对我伸出援手。但是我想问，你愿不、愿不愿意……我是说，我想我们现在可以算是朋友吧？这只是我身为朋友的邀请……”

 

“有什么话请直说。”

 

“……刚才你为我解围的话，我可以当真吗？”罗伊咬得嘴唇发疼，目光张惶地从她脸上扫过，最后落在了她的脚下。

 

“……”

 

她的沉默令罗伊感到前所未有的沮丧，他继续盯着地面，开始想到什么说什么：“我是出于感激，再说我的确听说了这出歌剧非常出色，如果你不愿意单独和我去，你可以再叫上你的朋友，我会出钱，我们不一定要坐在一起，或者甚至，不看同一场也行。”

 

“但您看了不会难过吗？——对不起，我不是想冒犯您。”

 

“您没有冒犯我！再说，我从来不为自己的出身感到羞愧。”

 

莉莎的眼神温和了许多：“的确，真正的骑士从不是凭借出身而成为骑士的。好吧，既然我都答应了，那就一起去吧，爵士。”

 

一定是因为此刻走廊尽头的日光像轻纱一样披在她的身后，并在她的身前投下形状优美的影子——罗伊从来没有觉得她是如此地令人目眩神迷。

 

 

几天后的清晨，罗伊把车停到了山均汉姆堡门外，为莉莎打开车门。莉莎穿着大地色的翻领小礼服和西装裙，斜戴着一顶浅顶软呢帽，惊讶地问：“您没有叫府上的司机吗？我不知道您还会开车。”

 

“司机今天身体不舒服，”罗伊说，“而我当过司机。不瞒你说，小时候我一直和费弗舍姆男爵府上的仆人们住在一起，还当过马童，十六岁时我就独自去伦敦生活，什么活都干过。现在做什么都有人服侍，我反而很不习惯。”

 

“我知道这话听起来像是无病呻吟，”莉莎说，“但我真的很羡慕这样的经历。”

 

“我过几天就会去一趟伦敦，有机会的话，欢迎你到伦敦拜访。”

 

“我得先回家陪父亲。”莉莎说，“不过还是谢谢您的邀请。”

 

汽车在乡间的道路上颠簸，夏日的暖风从窗户里钻入车内，吹乱了他们的发丝。他们到达诺维奇火车站，搭乘列车前往约克市，又叫了一辆马车到了歌剧院附近，才发现他们提前了好几个小时。

 

于是他们参观了约克大教堂的哥特式尖顶与流光溢彩的彩窗，游览了混杂着香水味和腐臭味、挤满大裙摆与花阳伞的肉铺街，最后漫无目的地在广场上散步，始终保持着合乎礼节的距离。灰蓝色的广场鸽懒洋洋地踱步、啄食，直到人走得近在咫尺，才象征性地扑楞一下翅膀。

 

“我很少有机会来到城市。”莉莎说，“和乡村感觉是两个国度。”

 

“虽然鲍德温*说过英格兰就是乡村,乡村才是英格兰，不过英国的城市虽然又脏又乱，空气污浊，是滋生贫穷与犯罪的地狱，但也是机会主义者和改革家的天堂。”

 

“比如说您，爵士？”

 

罗伊侧目看着她。现在还对她有所保留就太不像话了。

 

“事实上，在1900年，我参加过伦敦圣法灵顿纪念堂劳工代表委员会的第一次特别会议。”

 

“我想过您是自由党人，没想到……”莉莎莞尔一笑。

 

“您也觉得我们是扰乱社会、想砍掉国王的头的危险分子吗？其实并不是那样。不过等待我的的确是一条漫长危险的道路，但只要能为建立一个更平等更关怀弱者的社会贡献自己的力量，我就心满意足了。”说完后，罗伊有些紧张地观察着她的眉眼，“您会觉得我太天真太激进了吧，伊丽莎白爵士？”

 

“不是，我觉得那是很美好的梦想。”

 

他们逐渐聊得忘记了时间，以至于摸黑进了剧院时，乐队已经开始演奏开场乐，蝴蝶夫人在红色的射灯灯光下跳着扇子舞。

 

莉莎担心得没错，罗伊一开始还控制不住地留心莉莎的一举一动——尽管他什么也没看清——但他从看到第一幕蝴蝶夫人在婚礼上幸福羞涩的笑容，在清点嫁妆时拿出为悲剧伏笔的武士刀时，就陷入了极深的悲伤。克莉丝夫人从来没详细告诉过罗伊他早早过世的父母的故事，很可能因为她也知之甚少。他的父亲是否也和母亲签下过一个随时可以失效的虚假婚约？还是母亲根本没有在意过？他的母亲死时，是否也饱尝痛苦与怨恨？

 

“您还好吗，爵士？”第二幕结束，女士们纷纷取出手帕，为《晴朗的一天》里蝴蝶夫人深情而徒劳的等待拭泪时，莉莎柔声问他。

 

“巧巧桑的歌喉真美，不是吗？”罗伊低声说，生怕莉莎听出他语音里的异样，“任何人都会被感染的。”

 

“是啊。”她的声音轻得几乎要埋没在其余观众的议论声里。

 

帷幕在平克顿看到蝴蝶夫人的尸体后缓缓落下，乐声凄绝，掌声雷动，在罗伊听来却无比遥远。他在黑暗中坐了很久，而莉莎也默默地陪着他，看着人群喧闹着陆续离场。直到场工开始清洁，罗伊才慢慢站起来，拖着脚步出了剧院，夜晚清凉的空气进入了他的肺部，缓解了他胸中的郁塞。

 

他稍作停顿，等着莉莎走到他身边。煤气街灯在她头顶形成了昏黄色的光环：“很感谢你请我看了这么感人的一出歌剧。蝴蝶夫人勇敢而自尊，是位可敬的女性，而且她心如死灰自杀前没有忘记蒙住儿子的眼睛，她一定非常爱他。”

 

他之前是有多愚昧，才会认为她冷漠？此刻和他并肩走在泥泞街道上的，是他平生见过，最温柔的人。

 

 

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *劳工代表委员会是英国工党的前身，拉姆齐·麦克唐纳是后来的工党党首和英国首相（麦克唐纳是我这篇文里罗伊的原型，他也是反战主义者和私生子）
> 
> *奥利弗是狄更斯《雾都孤儿》的主角。
> 
> *惠斯特牌：三种桥牌的统称，一般四个人一起打。
> 
> *蝴蝶夫人其实是艺伎，不是妓女。《蝴蝶夫人》是1904年在意大利首次公演的，具体有没有在约克市皇家剧院演出过，我还真不知道,多半是没有w


	6. Sir Roy Mustang 罗伊·玛斯坦爵士

三个月后，当莉莎和蕾贝卡在汽笛声中走下喷着白色蒸汽的火车，在伦敦国王十字车站的月台上融入摩肩接踵的行人时，她仍然在怀疑此行是否明智。

 

父亲突然病倒时，她就该立刻写信告诉罗伊伦敦之行取消了。父亲很少居住他在伦敦的大宅，平日一直由在伦敦的管家维护。但为了处理一些遗产公证和用地变更方面的琐事，父亲不得不约见伦敦的律师，并准备带上自己的女儿兼继承人，让莉莎开始参与打理家族资产。罗伊听说此事后，立刻写信给伯爵，说他可以派人去火车站接他们。

 

医生说父亲的肺病并无大碍，静养即可，但短时间内肯定不便再出远门。伯特霍尔德看出了女儿的失望，说自己有仆人照顾就足够，她仍然可以按原计划去伦敦，权当旅行，但必须有人作陪。

 

在蕾贝卡的疯狂怂恿下，莉莎犹豫再三，最终把票转赠给了好友，按时收拾好了行李。

 

“伊丽莎白小姐！蕾贝卡小姐！”她和蕾贝卡探头张望，看见两位男士拼命挤过人潮，朝她们挥手。

 

她看着其中一位的棕色短发和啤酒肚上岌岌可危的马甲扣子：“您是普雷达吗？”

 

“没错，小姐，”普雷达伸出手，“这位是凯恩·菲力。”

 

“你们好。”

 

菲力有些腼腆，看上去就像罗伊描述的那样，还是一个未长开的大男孩。普雷达和菲力帮她们把行李搬上了轿车，一路向着南肯辛顿区卡莱尔伯爵的大宅而去。

 

莉莎隔着车窗和伦敦雾蒙蒙的空气，看着她只在书本里谋过面的城市众生：小贩推着手推车或拉着驴车沿街叫卖，盲人街头乐手边走边敲着铙钹，绅士用硬木手杖驱赶衣衫褴褛形迹可疑的小孩。蕾贝卡不时拽过她的胳膊，对着橱窗里琳琅满目的商品指指点点。莉莎很难不被好友的兴奋所感染——但想到蕾贝卡列出的那长长一串牛津街和摄政街购物清单，她又一点也笑不出来了。

 

莉莎和蕾贝卡放下行李，换上宽边遮阳帽和轻薄的纱裙，一出门就看见普雷达和菲力站在院子里的轿车旁，欲言又止。普雷达隐蔽地从身后推了一下菲力，菲力绊了一脚，勉强站稳：“蕾贝卡小姐、伊丽莎白小姐……”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你们接下来有什么打算？”

 

“没有具体打算，可能先去西区。”

 

“您有听说过伦敦金融城吗？”

 

“当然，怎么了？”

 

“如果你们感兴趣的话……”

 

“是这样的，”普雷达受不了菲力的兜圈子，“爵士交代我们问问你们今天的打算，想晚上请你们吃个饭。但如果让他一直等到晚上，说不定今天一个下午都无心工作，所以希望你们能帮我们这个忙，毕竟提高上司的工作效率也是部下的职责——如果他真的有所谓效率的话。劳动代表委员会的办公室就在金融城里的法灵顿街*。”

 

“原本今天的晚饭就没打算放过他，”蕾贝卡笑嘻嘻地说，挨了莉莎没怎么用力的一手肘，夸张地痛叫起来，“哎哟，莉莎！他特意派人来接你，你难道见都不打算见上一面？”

 

莉莎面色不善，她早就料想到蕾贝卡此行誓要在她和罗伊之间搅弄风波——毕竟在她和罗伊去看了《蝴蝶夫人》以后，蕾贝卡就一直盘问到现在，恨不得让莉莎回忆起那天罗伊的卡其色军装风衣上有几颗扣子（其实没有扣子，只需要系上腰带*，莉莎在心里回答）。

 

“罗伊爵士现在具体做什么工作？”坐在车上后，蕾贝卡问道，悄悄冲莉莎眨了下眼睛。

 

“他是劳动代表委员会的行政干事之一，平时主要协调各个工会间的关系，以及联络其他党派的人士。他计划在两年后大选时竞选下议院议员。”

 

“你们是怎么认识的？”莉莎问。

 

“我们和爵士曾经是第二次布尔战争中的战友，小姐。”菲力说。

 

“他当兵时枪法怎么样？”蕾贝卡问，“要是和他上次狩猎时的表现一样，那他活下来还真是万幸。”

 

“爵士枪法不差，”菲力紧张地看了一眼一直使眼色的普雷达，“一千码以内很少失手。”

 

“魏渥斯步枪的最高纪录也只有八百码左右。”莉莎下意识地纠正。

 

“菲力是通讯兵，肯定是记错了。”普雷达急忙接话，口气突然正经得有些不自然，“爵士的指挥在战场上救过很多人的命，非常受人爱戴，我们有一位战友曾经赌上性命救过他。如果不是他后来不幸牺牲，他也一定会在这里继续追随爵士。”

 

“噢，我以前只听说过他受女人欢迎——这么说，他是男女通吃了？”

 

蕾贝卡的爆炸性发言制造的冲击让其余人花了一段时间才缓过神来。普雷达不自在地摸了摸脖子：“据我所知爵士并没有奥斯卡·王尔德*那样的——嗯——爱好。”

 

“也就是说他跟女人纠缠不清这点，你们不否认？”

 

“这个……”

 

“蕾贝卡！”莉莎忍无可忍，“够了。”

 

“其实爵士是个非常好的人。”菲力十分真诚地说，“兴趣也很高雅。”

 

“尽管看出这一点需要一定的观察能力。”普雷达补充。

 

“那看来我的观察能力远不如你们二位。”蕾贝卡嗤笑一声。

 

“最近他成功帮两个孩子免掉了牢狱之灾。”菲力说，“还帮他们付了赔款。”

 

普雷达听后却板起了脸：“不过要是他没有为此强迫部下放弃假期，并且拒不支付额外报酬的话，就更可敬了。”

 

“但总之！罗伊爵士是个优秀的人。”菲力赶紧结束了话题，“相对于他的年纪来说，他可以说是深谋远虑，成熟冷静。”

 

等他们到了法灵顿街，往地下室走去时，远远就听见了菲力口中“成熟冷静”的罗伊大喊大叫：“不识好歹的小鬼！”

 

“你为什么要给那个混蛋付赔款？”少年在音量上不甘示弱。

 

他们进门时，罗伊正站在办公桌后，对着爱德华·艾尔利克怒目而视，抄起一沓文件，似乎下一秒就要将它们狠狠拍在少年的脑袋上。普雷达咳了一声，两人同时转头——

 

“伊丽莎白小姐！”罗伊惊讶不已，“你怎么来了？”

 

“不欢迎吗？”蕾贝卡语气里流露出一丝不满。

 

“怎么可能！只是，”罗伊扫了一眼桌面上横七竖八地堆在一起的杂物，“我没来得及收拾。”

 

“您多虑了，”普雷达一脸冷漠，“您‘收拾’过以后跟现在不会差多少。”

 

“我们想来谢谢你派人来接我们。如果你还在忙，我们就不打扰了。”莉莎环顾了一下四周。劳动代表委员会租了一间中等大小的地下室，放眼望去只有几张办公桌，几台打字机和一台半手工的油印机，墙壁上贴满了各种政治传单和新闻剪报。今天似乎只有罗伊一名干事负责值守。

 

“你们难得来一次，我原本希望能亲自接待，”罗伊挠了挠头，“但我堆积了太多事要处理。”

 

“比如说不经我和阿尔的同意就达成辩讼交易，给那个混蛋工场主赔钱？”爱德华气呼呼地插话，“是他先动手打了阿尔！为什么不能坚持无罪辩护！”

 

“因为我原本不知道你们喜欢雷丁监狱里的住宿和伙食，真是抱歉。”罗伊翻了个白眼，“就算陪审团认定你们无罪——这种可能性很小——官司也至少要打到今年冬天。现在只需要承认民事责任，出一笔钱，你们就能安全回家。”

 

“我们已经无家可回了。等等，你不会要把我们送到济贫院吧？”

 

“这几天你们先住在旅馆，直到你们找到下一份工作为止。”

 

“所以又是你出钱？”爱德华咬紧牙根，“我不要你的钱！”

 

“那我只好把这笔钱留着给你们买墓地，反正都是用来给你们躺的。”

 

“那我警告你，我不会还的！”

 

“我家有不少空着的房间，如果你不介意的话，可以过来住，”莉莎提议，“爱德华？呃，你是叫这个名字吧？罗伊爵士写信跟我说过你和你弟弟的事。”

 

她诧异地看着爱德华脸上倔强的怒气瞬间消失了，甚至不敢看她的脸。

 

“这样没问题吗？”他支支吾吾地说。

 

“这还是刚才跟我说话的那孩子吗？”罗伊讽刺了一句，看向莉莎，“真的没关系吗？如果是的话，你帮了我很大的忙。谢谢你，小姐，我就知道，你总是那么好心。”

 

“这没什么。”罗伊的话再客气礼貌不过，但他的语气和神情却让莉莎倍感难堪。

 

“我还没答应！”爱德华抗议。

 

蕾贝卡一把扯过爱德华：“好了，答应吧小鬼，给爵士一个奉承的机会。”

 

“我不是小鬼！”

 

他们仍在拉扯时，一个金发年轻人冲进了办公室。他跑得鼻尖上都是汗，脸色却苍白如纸：“玛斯坦先生！求求您！”

 

“怎么了？请坐下来说。”罗伊向莉莎介绍，“这是我们委员会的成员，丹尼·普雷修先生。”

 

“我目前的工作是雷文中将的司机。”普雷修说，“雷文中将的仆人玛丽亚·罗斯和我关系很好，可刚刚苏格兰场的警察把她带走了！”

 

“罪名是？”

 

“前几天雷文夫人一直恶心腹泻，昨天送到医院后死了，现在苏格兰场一口咬定是玛丽亚毒死了雷文夫人。请您一定要帮帮忙，玛丽亚不可能杀人！”

 

“你能向我详细说明一下整件事的经过吗？”

 

“当然，可是……”普雷修看着一屋子的人。

 

“普雷达，菲力，你们留下。其他人，抱歉。”罗伊看了看众人，最后目光落在莉莎身上，“等我——”

 

“请您专心处理这件事吧，听上去性命攸关。”莉莎说，“我先带爱德华和阿尔冯斯回家。”

 

 

当天晚上，莉莎就从《每日镜报》里读到了女仆毒害将军夫人的新闻，警方称他们从雷文夫人床头的饼干罐里发现了含砷的饼干，而平日都是玛丽亚负责整理这个饼干罐。有不少人作证雷文夫人对玛丽亚并不友好，因为雷文夫人曾怀疑她与雷文中将有染。情况对她很不利。

 

莉莎给罗伊提供了几个律师和私家侦探的名字，除此之外她决定最好的帮忙方式就是别去打扰他。

 

三天后，他们在大宅里吃着早餐，蕾贝卡抱怨：“我还以为来伦敦能认识一些好男人呢，或者再不济，也有你那位不怎么好的男人陪着。”

 

“首先，我和他是只是朋友。”莉莎把面包撕成小块，“另外，喏，好男人。”她冲着楼梯扬了扬下巴。住在楼上客房的爱德华和阿尔还没起床。

 

蕾贝卡故作惊讶：“真是意料之外的惊喜！竟然得到了和好男人共处一室的机会，还是两位！只是这两位‘好男人’比想象中年轻了十多岁。”

 

话音刚落，兄弟二人就睡眼惺忪地下了楼。莉莎笑着和他们打了招呼，蕾贝卡和爱德华例行拌了几句嘴。但爱德华倒不像之前那么分毫不让，显得心事重重。

 

“发生什么事了，爱德华？”莉莎问，“住在这里有什么不习惯吗？”

 

“您一点都没听说那件事吗，霍克艾小姐？”

 

“我听说什么？”莉莎茫然不解。

 

“哥哥！”阿尔冯斯小声说，“我们也只是听说。”

 

“但我不想看到您被蒙在鼓里！”爱德华怒气冲冲地拔高了音量，“您听说了吗，玛斯坦把一个西区剧院的女演员带回了家？”

 

当啷一声，蕾贝卡往面包上抹果酱的小刀掉到了盘子上。莉莎瞪了她一眼，镇定自若地继续撕着面包——撕得也许太碎了点——“然后呢？”

 

“还要什么然后？他可真是——真是个——”爱德华不好意思说出那些词，微微涨红了脸。

 

“混蛋。”蕾贝卡斩钉截铁地接过话。

 

“不要用那个词*。”任何可能被理解为攻击出身的词都让莉莎感到不舒服。

 

莉莎确信自己表现得十分平静，然而心里那种突然一沉的坠落感，和脸上肌肉的僵硬却骗不了自己。她为什么要在意？也许是因为最近几个月来，对他的印象一直在改观，几乎已经认定之前听到关于他的流言大部分不可取信。

 

可是他轻薄风流这点，你并没有直接证据来反驳，甚至你还亲身领教过，莉莎脑子里有个难听的小声音说。再说，这和你又没有关系，交朋友什么时候还需要确认对方感情生活清白无瑕了？

 

“莉莎，我们去问他。问他究竟是怎么回事，问他为什么瞒着你。”

 

“什么叫瞒着我？”莉莎说，“蕾贝卡，你好像忘了我们这几天都没见到他。而且我不会问别人这么私人的问题。”

 

“私人？我看他身边的人都知道了，他一点也不遮掩。”爱德华哼了一声，“我听人说，他们在街上当众挽着手。”

 

蕾贝卡气得鼻子都歪了，这让莉莎很感动，然而没必要，真的没必要。有那么一瞬间，莉莎想冲到附近街区的红色电话亭里，打电话告诉罗伊，她们回去时他不需要再派人送她们去火车站了。她离开伦敦前不想再看到他。当然，她也只是设想一下而已。不过，假如，只是假如……如果她说了，罗伊会追问原因吗？

 

当天，蕾贝卡拽着莉莎马不停蹄地购物，她们在哈洛德百货公司里试了一套又一套成衣，隔着橱窗议论巴黎的珍妮·帕奎恩设计的白色毛丝鼠披肩，又去了利宝百货公司挑选来自阿拉伯和中国的小饰品。街道上的中产阶级职业女性为数不多，但也绝非罕见，这让莉莎感到羡慕与振奋。到了傍晚，莉莎已经走得小腿有些酸痛，几乎把罗伊忘到了脑后——要是她和蕾贝卡在咖啡屋里喝咖啡时没有听到人议论玛丽亚·罗斯案就好了。她希望罗伊在此事上有新的进展。

 

当莉莎回到家发现罗伊就坐在沙发上，正喝着管家端上来的茶时，当即愣在了原地。罗伊立刻站起来，满眼带笑地问候了她们，然后请求蕾贝卡先离开，让他们单独说会儿话。莉莎跟着罗伊进了一间书房，罗伊把门锁上，又把耳朵贴在门上听了一会儿，才回头看向莉莎。

 

“你今天看上去很漂亮。伦敦给你带来了活力，伊丽莎白小姐……爵士。”

 

“有什么事吗？”莉莎单刀直入。

 

罗伊总算收敛起他惹人厌的轻浮微笑：“是的，我有很重要的事情要拜托你，而且需要你为我保密。”

 

“什么事？”

 

“这件事我只能交给你。但问题是，你能相信我吗？”他换上了一副柔软得像最上等的中国丝绸一样的嗓音，“伊丽莎白？”

 

“……请先告诉我是怎么回事。还有，是的。”他少有的郑重其事让莉莎有些难以拒绝。

 

他的黑眸一时深邃得像是要把莉莎整个人吞没进去。他低头亲吻了她的手背：“谢谢您。”

 

罗伊说完他拜托的事以后，莉莎和他反复确认了几遍细节，约定次日早上再次见面做好准备。罗伊最后拧开房门前，忽然回头：“……伊丽莎白爵士？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“请一定要当心。”他说。

 

 

 

几天后的夜晚，伦敦码头区。

 

“你总算肯见我了，索拉瑞斯。”雷文中将走进了一间酒吧，把帽檐往下一压。

 

索拉瑞斯，伦敦西区剧院的著名女演员，抬起头看着雷文。她身边还坐着另一位年轻女人，戴着黑色的面纱，一头红色的卷发披散在肩上。

 

“我以为只有你一个人。”揉捏着索拉瑞斯的手，雷文中将不安地看了红发女子一眼。

 

“你约在这样的时间地点，我怎么可能独自过来？这是我朋友埃拉，上次你去看我演《彼得潘》的时候见过她的。”

 

雷文皱眉思索了片刻，总算想起来印象中的确有这么个人，稍微放下了心：“亲爱的，我听说你最近和罗伊·玛斯坦勾搭上了？”

 

索拉瑞斯啐了一口：“一开始是你不肯见我！我还以为你太太死后，你会迫不及待来见我呢，我太天真了！”

 

“因为我得避避风头！”雷文紧张地看了埃拉一眼，“索拉瑞斯，我们出去说。”

 

他们走过两条街，站在了街角的阴影下。索拉瑞斯把手指交叉垂在身前：“好了，有什么话你不能让人听见的？”

 

“你告诉了罗伊·玛斯坦多少？”雷文态度一转，变得凶狠起来，“那个私生子昨天跑到我家来拜访，和我的仆人聊天，还一直暗示他已经知道了什么——只能是你告诉了他，索拉瑞斯！”

 

“你那么紧张干什么，雷文？你太太都发现了我们的关系，你府上肯定不止她知道。”

 

“所以你就把一切都告诉他了？”

 

“我没有直接告诉他，但他可能是猜到了吧，这有什么关系？”

 

“你这个愚蠢的婊子！”雷文怒吼，随即噤若寒蝉，确认了周围无人才又说，“如果被人知道这件事，那么我就有充分的动机——”

 

“哦？什么动机？你太太不是向来知道你好色吗，你还能因为这种事杀了她？”

 

雷文的目光阴险起来：“这次不一样。那个疯女人请了私家侦探，搜集到了证据，威胁要离婚，还要把这件事抖露出去。可我不能得罪她父亲。”

 

索拉瑞斯的表情凝固了几秒：“这么说，果然是你杀了她。”

 

“本来计划很完美，该买通的我也买通了，结果现在让那个私生子横插一脚。这一切都是你嘴不严惹的祸，”雷文咬牙切齿，“而现在你什么都知道了——”他手里忽然翻转出冰冷的刀锋，贴上了女人的喉咙。

 

“你想干什么？”索拉瑞斯惊恐地睁大眼，“埃拉知道我来和你见面，她会告诉警察的！”

 

“你以为我会放过你的朋友？只要把她骗过来，她就能陪着你了。东区从来不缺杀人犯，特别受害人是像你这样的婊子，苏格兰场至今都没抓到开膛手杰克。再见了，索拉瑞斯，只有死亡才能教会你闭嘴——”

 

“同样的话也可以送给您，中将。”冷硬的左轮手枪抵住了雷文的后脑勺，“真没想到您这么快就承认了，省了我们不少事。放下刀，举起手！” “埃拉”揭下面纱和假发，露出挽起的金发，褐眼里闪着冰冷的光。

 

“伊丽莎白·霍克艾小姐？”雷文颤抖着举起双手，“怎么会是你？”

 

莉莎从雷文手里夺过刀，压在他的喉咙上，朝天上开了一枪。法尔曼，普雷达和罗伊从街角冲了出来，也拿枪指着雷文。

 

“谢谢你同意帮这个忙，索拉瑞斯。”罗伊说。索拉瑞斯眉开眼笑，握住了罗伊戴着手套的手，久久地没有松开。罗伊轻咳了一声，挣脱开来，险些把手套留在了对方手里，转头看向莉莎：“你没事吧？”

 

“没事。”莉莎把枪抵得更用力了一些，远远看到守夜的巡警姗姗来迟，“有人杀人未遂，警官！”

 

罗伊向巡警解释了来龙去脉，雷文被押走，而他们也被一直问话到深夜。罗伊开车将所有人一一送回住处，最后轮到莉莎。汽车的车轮碾过霍克艾家院子里的石子路，发出刺耳的吱嘎声，车前灯照亮了院墙篱笆上的月季。

 

罗伊刹住车，为莉莎拉开车门。

 

“伊丽莎白，”他半倚在车身上，轻声开口，“我实在不知道该怎么感谢你。”

 

“我很乐意能帮上忙。”莉莎回答，“我没想到我的枪真能救人。”

 

“那是因为别人没有我这样的幸运，发现你的能力和品质。”罗伊说，“如果当今英格兰还有骑士存在的话，那个人一定是你。”

 

“您过誉了，是您的计谋救了可怜的玛丽亚。能对素不相识的人尽心尽力地伸出援手，您值得尊敬。”

 

也许是天太黑莉莎看错了：罗伊竟然有些脸红了。

 

“谢谢，我——”他的话卡住了。

 

莉莎等了一会，但罗伊似乎不打算继续说下去，只是沉默地，若有所思地看着她。街上偶尔有汽车驶过，刺眼的灯光把周遭照得亮如白昼，然后又把他们投入黑暗。

 

“什么事这么开心？”蓦然，罗伊打破了沉默，探究地望向莉莎的眼睛。

 

“你怎么看出来我开心的？”

 

罗伊做出一副烦恼的表情，但他明亮的笑弯的眼睛出卖了他：“因为和你这样冷静克制，惜字如金的人成为朋友并不容易。我不得不学会读懂你的表情。”

 

她的心被晚风吹拂起来，轻盈地漂浮着，垂下眼帘：“我在想……罗伊·玛斯坦爵士，也许有一天，你能成为所有骑士所梦想的主君。”

 

她撂下站在原地发愣的罗伊，轻快地走向了门口，回头道了晚安。

 

管家一打开门，莉莎就看见穿着睡衣的蕾贝卡站在客厅里抱紧双臂，气势汹汹地瞪着她。

 

“哟，莉莎，小情侣依依不舍了这么久，终于想起来回家了？”

 

莉莎瞬间脸上发热：“你胡说什么？蕾贝卡，你从窗口偷看了？”

 

“噢，是啊，我最好的好朋友夜不归宿，而我睡得像头死猪——莉莎，你是这样指望我的？你太没良心了，居然骗我说你去见你父亲的律师！”

 

“对不起，蕾贝卡！”莉莎慌忙上前握住了她的手，“事关玛丽亚·罗斯的清白甚至性命，越少人知道越好，我真的不是不信任你，但我向罗伊爵士发过誓不会告诉任何人。我会向你一一解释清楚的，我相信这件事明天就会见报。”

 

“你怎么这么听他的话？”蕾贝卡忿忿不平地质问，“莉莎，你就承认吧，你对他早就陷进去了。”

 

“我没有……”

 

“没有？莉莎，你不是喜欢他，为什么要陪他去看那出歌剧？别说你是因为同情！不是喜欢他，你为什么这几个月一直给他回信？别说你只是和他讨论政局！每次拆信的时候那个眼神，那个语气，你都不知道你看上去就像变了一个人一样！更别说前几天听说他和女演员鬼混，你那个欲盖弥彰的反应！说真的，快让他告诉我他给你灌了什么迷魂药——我正想要呢！”

 

莉莎听着蕾贝卡一桩桩一件件地罗列着她和罗伊之间发生的种种，心绪无法控制地被罗伊占据。她想到几天前她去罗伊的办公室和众人一起商议具体的行动计划，她提早了太久，办公室里只有罗伊趴在桌上打盹，似乎前一晚熬了通宵。熹微的晨光覆盖在他凌乱的头发上，半张脸上残留着被衬衫纽扣压出的红印，眼皮和睫毛微微颤动着，肿起来的眼底积着乌青，偶尔咂一下嘴。——她没有任何具体的想法，只是不由自主屏住了呼吸，生怕打扰到他，生怕他睁开眼，发现她近乎贪婪地观察着他最细微的表情与动作。

 

那种心境的确……不正常。她还是能不假思索地列出罗伊的所有缺点，但这不妨碍他能带给她无法抑制的，最纯粹的喜悦与期待。在得知罗伊接近索拉瑞斯只是为了营救玛丽亚，在罗伊选择把行动中的关键一环托付给她后，她更是再也无法，再也无法——

 

莉莎在心底长叹了一口气，些许的懊恼退去后，反而忽觉轻松且坦然。

 

“是的，你说得对，蕾贝卡。我喜欢他。”

 

“你那天还在百货公司领带的橱窗那里停了一下，别以为我不知道你在想——”

 

蕾贝卡猛地刹住了话语，震惊地看着她，半天说不出话。莉莎再也忍不住了，她短促地笑了一声，贴了贴蕾贝卡温热的脸颊：“今天的一切都是我的错，抱歉，蕾贝卡。谢谢你。”

 

 

Tbc.


	7. The Big Fish 大鱼

九月返回北约克郡后，由于秋收将近，罗伊帮着克莉丝夫人走访佃户和农舍，又是一番忙碌。好不容易清闲下来，罗伊发现自己几乎每天都把大半个白天花在书桌上，废纸篓里的纸团以惊人的速度堆积起来。

可是给伊丽莎白小姐写什么呢？在伦敦见到莉莎后，他对她的爱意愈发无法压制，送她和蕾贝卡离开伦敦时，他在月台上伫立了很久，一直到长长的红色列车拐过弯去，车尾变成一个小点，才放下僵在半空中的手。回头看到极力忍笑的普雷达，罗伊才意识到自己看上去多么傻气，只能依靠上司的严肃形象来勉强挽回一点威信。

令他高兴的是，他总算能确认伊丽莎白对他也有好感了，不管那种好感是否发展到足以让他采取进一步行动的地步。一想到她出乎意料的极高评语，他便有些坐立不安，真想找个机会再表现一次，让她把“也许有一天”去掉。想到她会像骑士宣誓效忠领主一样单膝下跪在自己面前，用她褐色的亮如秋水的眼睛看着自己，罗伊便心旌摇荡——或者反过来也行！毕竟他也顶着一个骑士的头衔，就让他像保护公主的骑士一样跪在她面前，然后她把剑放在他的右肩上。

而当格蕾希娅进了书房悄悄问他，该不该答应修斯一起去钓鱼的邀请时，罗伊当即觉得自己跟修斯比起来简直太被动太逊色了。

“噢，罗伊。我真的不知道该怎样给他回信。他是你的朋友，你了解他，帮帮我。”

“首先，你想答应吗？”他看见绯红色迅速涨上格蕾希娅的脸，勉强按捺住身为兄长看到这番情景的不快，“这是最关键的。”

“我……”

“好了，格蕾希娅，你不用说出来，我明白了。修斯是个好人，这点我承认，但是我绝不建议你单独去见他。他太危险了，我怀疑他恨不得直接绑架你。”

“噢！”格蕾希娅看上去有些忧虑又有些羞涩，“那么我是不是应该叫上瓦妮莎？索菲亚近来有了称心的追求者，她暂时眼里是不会有我们这些姐妹的。”

“不要叫上瓦妮莎，”罗伊连忙说，“我陪着你去。”

“真的吗？”向来善解人意的格蕾希娅说，“你那么忙，总是关在房间里，我真不好意思打扰你。不过你是最合适的人选了。只要有你陪我去，妈妈也会更放心的。”

“当然，回来之后我一直没来得及休假，这对我来说也是个绝好的机会。不过……”罗伊眼珠一转，“我想再找一位朋友作陪，你不会介意吧，格蕾希娅？”

“当然不会！我也会叮嘱修斯邀请别人的。”

修斯如果会邀请别人，那罗伊就自己跳到河里去当鱼饵。罗伊一面对格蕾希娅的天真大摇其头，一面回到了书桌边上，匆匆写了一封短笺：“亲爱的伊丽莎白，我最近沉迷钓鱼，恰好我的朋友修斯和我的妹妹格蕾希娅都有此意，夏末秋初的沃什伯恩河里满是褐鳟，能否有幸邀请你同去？”

他把钢笔在手中转了一圈，最后当做鱼竿轻轻一放一提，有些得意地笑了。

 

出于某种心理——多半是怨恨修斯一开始瞒着自己邀请格雷希娅去钓鱼——罗伊并没有告知修斯和格蕾希娅莉莎就是他邀请的那位“朋友”。当玛斯坦府上的司机载着罗伊和两位小姐到达修斯家门前，莉莎从车上走下，看到修斯目瞪口呆的模样，罗伊不得不承认，他虚荣心泛滥了。

“你之前不是还说你和她没有可能吗？”

“别小瞧我。”罗伊低声说。

他们在修斯的府上吃了些冷肉、点心和应时的鲜果，之后便带上钓具和野餐的食物，向着沃什伯恩山谷的河流进发。停在河边后，修斯打开了假饵盒——从进口自南非和印度的各式华丽鸟羽上裁下片段，用麻纺线和金属丝编织，模仿鱼类喜爱的飞虫和水生若虫制作的假饵，又称为羽毛钩，是飞蝇钓*最重要的道具之一。

修斯的确手巧。罗伊心情复杂地看着修斯向格蕾希娅滔滔不绝地炫耀他制作假饵的手艺，后者从修斯手上接过假饵，小心翼翼地抚摸着绒毛，脸上写满了少女情怀的崇拜。

“你只说有修斯和你的妹妹。”好在罗伊并不是唯一插足他们之间甜腻氛围的人。莉莎皱着眉责问罗伊，眼里却并无愠色，“你没告诉我他们是这种——”

“我也不知道他们会这么明目张胆。不过既然我们已经陪他们来了，就要为这样坠入爱河的一对留点空间。”罗伊摆上一副为朋友和妹妹的终身大事操心的正经面孔，“只需远远地看着他们，确保他们不会真的坠河。”

看着莉莎一脸心领神会地点头，罗伊心里的坏笑差点就泛上了嘴角。

他们将假饵绑上鱼钩，换上了厚重的皮靴，踏入了平静河面上倒映的约克郡秋色：淡蓝色的高远天空上浮动着缕缕薄云，金黄的银桦树和丹红的槭树在深绿色的树林里留下浓墨重彩，浅绿色的草地上隐约可见一层绒毛一般的浅色枯草，山体的黑白石灰岩从草木的覆盖下探出头来，却又被苔藓腐蚀出了一块块灰绿色圆斑。格蕾希娅和莉莎如同一般的贵族小姐，没怎么练习过飞蝇钓，于是各自充当修斯和罗伊的助手。罗伊小心地试探着河边的鹅卵石，站在浅水中，观察了一会水流的方向和河底的地形，将鱼线抛出。鱼线像彩带一样飘动着落入湍流，羽毛钩被水流裹挟着，随着罗伊提线放线而浮沉。

罗伊等了好一会，眼见修斯已经钓上来三条，他的浮标才往下一沉。罗伊稍微抬了抬鱼竿，发觉鱼的重量很轻，有些失望地直接提起鱼竿，用手将线拽回。莉莎在一旁拿起鱼网，眼疾手快地在线快收完时将那一条活蹦乱跳的小鱼捞了上来，取下钩子将它放生。

“今天运气不是很好，爵士。”莉莎笑着说。罗伊拉长了脸。

秋风乍起，吹得罗伊颈间裸露的地方起了一层疙瘩，罗伊往羊绒夹克里缩了缩脖子，问莉莎：“冷吗？车上有大衣和围巾。”

莉莎莫名其妙地瞟他一眼，她只穿着一件浅褐色方格纹的马甲，把运动衬衫的袖子挽到了手肘：“冷吗？”

罗伊讨了个没趣，只得检查了一下羽毛钩，再次将鱼线抛投出去，这回力道有些控制失误，沉重的鱼线在空中发出类似挥舞鞭子的响声。修斯听了，转头看向他：“罗伊，小心点，别挥到我们身上！没钓到大鱼也不要这样泄愤！”

“还不是因为你占据了上游！”罗伊愤愤不平地嚷，而莉莎则用眼神示意他，指向三百码开外的河流中央——在被岩石激起的白色浪花下，有一片阴影，疑似是鱼群。莉莎直接溯流涉水而下，往河流中央走去。

“小心点，伊丽莎白小姐！”

“没事，爵士。”莉莎专注地盯着水面，“你过来吧！”

罗伊抬脚往河心迈了几步，冰凉的河水越过小腿，没上了膝盖。他又迈了一步，放下脚时在浑圆的石头一打滑，猛得一沉，靴子陷进了厚厚的淤泥里，险些往前一栽。

这下罗伊再也不敢动了，僵在了河里，而河水淹到了他的大腿处，越过了皮靴和防水布，打湿了他的绑腿裤，贴在皮肤上又重又冷。他有点想退回去，但他的腿开始发软，随着水流越来越急，他踩在石头上的另一只脚也开始不稳。

“爵士？”听到莉莎再次回头催促他，罗伊低头盯着手里的鱼竿，想索性原地把线抛出去，但他的手开始不听使唤，渐渐有些喘不过气来。

“伊丽莎白小姐，你照顾一下他！”修斯闻声看了过来，大声警告莉莎，“他小时候溺过水，别让他到那么深的水里去！他会害怕的！”

莉莎即刻趟过水向他走来——如果是在平地，或许已经跑起来了。罗伊看着水花被她激起，飞溅在她四周，折射着云层中透出的阳光，像是从她脚底绽放的烟火，晕乎乎地想如果她脸上不是那般忧惧的神色，那这幅画面真是美极了——像新娘跑过祝福的人群抛洒的花瓣。

他不着边际的想法很快被无地自容的感觉淹没了。莉莎扶住他的手臂时，罗伊暗自诅咒着修斯揭他的短：他早就不像以前那样看到水面就怕了，这次只不过是个意外——话说回来，有格蕾希娅呆在身边，修斯怎么还能听见莉莎的声音的？怎么还舍得回头看他们的？这简直太不合常理了！

“你没事吧？”莉莎问得越关切，罗伊就越想原地消失。

“我没事。”他小声嘀咕，苦中作乐地想着他耳朵都开始发热，至少他现在肯定不是一副嘴唇发白额头冒着冷汗的尊容。他不由自主地抓紧了莉莎的手肘，一步一步回到了岸边，放松了下来，踢了踢靴子上的水。其余三人不顾罗伊的争辩，一致认为他最好坐下来休息一下，吃点东西。莉莎从后备箱里拿出野餐篮，把白色亚麻布铺在树荫下的草地上，坐下之后抬头看了罗伊一眼。她澄澈的目光甫一落在罗伊身上，他就觉得心里凉嗖嗖的，乖乖跟着坐了下来。

当他发觉莉莎脸上的担忧逐渐散去，正饶有兴致地打量着自己，罗伊放松下来的心瞬间又沉了下去——比在那该死的河里沉得更深。还不如刚才就淹死，罗伊阴沉着脸想。

求求她别问，求求她就当作什么都没发生——

“我之前完全没看出来你怕水。”事与愿违，莉莎从篮子里拿出三明治递给他时，还是忍不住提及。他接过，自暴自弃地大口咬上去，烘焙过的吐司的麦香裹着咸脆的培根和清爽的法式芥末酱，让他的胃和神经都舒缓了一些。“在我很小的时候，一度幻想成为皇家海军的船长，为女王效力。我也忘了那群孩子是怎么知道的——总之我被大大奚落了一番，扔到了河心里。”他干笑了一下，“好在我养母及时发现。”

“爵士……”

“已经过去很久，我都快记不清了。”罗伊耸肩，“去南非作战时，我坐了很久的船，那时才知道坐船是如此难熬，但看过那样毫无边际的海，在甲板上吐了无数次以后，我回来之后反而不再害怕一般的河流和池塘。”他有些心虚地觑着莉莎，“除了这次。”

“人总会有些害怕的东西，总会有软弱的时刻。”莉莎安慰他，随即补充道，“但我还没发现我有。”

“喔。”罗伊挑了挑眉，“我记下了，伊丽莎白小姐，我很乐意帮助你更深刻地认识自己。我期待着看到你因为害怕而哭出来的那天。”

“我十岁以后就没有哭过了。”她以一种不服输的倔强眼神看着他，“这不可能。”

“别轻易下结论，毕竟你经历的事情太少了。你知道吗，从南非回来时，当远远看到英国的陆地从海平线上出现，我见过最坚强的人眼里都有泪水。”罗伊说完，忽然停顿了一下，“不过我也不希望你经历那样的战争。我不希望任何人经历。”

“你给我的信里说过，爵士。”莉莎轻声说，“我曾幻想过加入大英帝国的军队，但认识了你，再加上我父亲也是坚定的反战主义者，我也在试图理解战争的另一面。”

“我几年前和你的想法是一样的。”罗伊的微笑里有些苦涩，“不过如果你去过南非，知道日不落帝国的辉煌部分建立在单方面的屠杀和压迫上，不需要任何人对你说教，你肯定不会毫无触动的。你总是，总是——”

他停住了。任何词语都会在用来形容她时黯然失色。

“那么，会被触动的你，和我应该是一路人吧。”

莉莎说这话的时候声音太轻了，脸上的表情也太过波澜不惊，罗伊一时以为自己是听错了。等他反应过来，挣扎着想说出配得上这句话的表明心迹的回应时，莉莎已经若无其事地走回了岸边。他深恐她对他失望，甚至误会了他的反应，忙不迭追上前去。

“快点，爵士。”莉莎看他追上来，捡起罗伊留在河岸边的鱼竿递到他手中，“再不继续，鱼群就游走了。”

罗伊灵机一动，打定了主意，语气活泼起来：“你看着吧，我今天一定要钓一条大鱼。”

她不置可否地笑，和罗伊一起谨慎地趟过河流。罗伊轻巧地抛竿甩出钓线，莉莎的陪伴、潺潺的水声和钓鱼所需的高度专注让他平静下来。在收获几条中等大小的鳟鱼后，罗伊看见浮标附近的水面上出现了气泡和转瞬即逝的浪花，稍一收线，就感到鱼线绷紧发颤。他立刻转动钓盘，放长钓线，来回拖曳着鱼，鱼竿的末端被压成了弧形。

鱼一开始只是懒懒地被他牵着走，在罗伊尝试着收线时，忽然凶猛地挣扎起来，往河岸附近的石缝里钻。为了不让鱼线缠到河岸的灌木，罗伊只能再度放线，一点一点牵引着鱼回到河心。如此反复数次，莉莎也上前握住了他的鱼竿。因为之前手套已经打湿了，她罕见地、不合礼数地脱下了手套。罗伊的注意力不可避免地转移到她纤长的手指，指腹的厚茧和嫩粉色的指甲上。幸亏莉莎的手稳定而有力，牢牢牵制住了狡猾的大鱼。

耗费了十几分钟，大鱼才渐渐不再四处乱窜，只固执地留在河底，沉沉地坠着钩。罗伊拉竿、收线，反复了数次，河面下的阴影越来越大——

“这鱼起码有二十磅！伙计，你这运气真令人嫉妒。”前来围观的修斯赞叹。

他们终于把筋疲力尽的大鱼拽出了河面，大鱼在露出水面时愤怒地甩了甩尾巴，溅了他们一身。莉莎兜住了鱼，鱼的大半条尾巴都伸在了网兜外面。他们从鱼一张一合的嘴里拔出鱼钩，轮流把它抱在臂弯里，在它偶尔挣扎时又笑又叫。最后由抱都抱不太稳的格蕾希娅将鱼放回了水中，大鱼用力晃了晃身躯，从浅滩跃入深水，消失了。

莉莎拿出毛巾分给众人，他们擦了擦被鱼溅了一身的水花，仍沉浸在兴奋中。

“你果然钓到大鱼了。”莉莎理了理鬓角的乱发，对罗伊说。

“不，还没有。”罗伊说，毫不掩饰地直勾勾地看她的眼睛，直到她的眼神由困惑变得躲闪。罗伊先确认了修斯在哪里——他正和格蕾希娅重新下水，往更上游走，也许是下决心要抓一条比罗伊钓的更大的鱼，赢下这场钓鱼竞赛。

我不会输给你的，修斯，罗伊心道。

他伸出食指，在自己的唇上沾了一下，像挥竿一样把食指伸向莉莎，缓缓靠近，放在她嘴唇上轻轻按了按。

她的眼睛睁得很大，连续眨了几次眼，长睫毛的阴影投在眼底，眼睛以下的皮肤则染上了薄云一样浅淡的粉色。

“你看，我钓到大鱼了。”他沙哑着嗓子说。

“我倒觉得鱼好像有点太大了。”她低语。罗伊笑了，开怀地，舒心地，觉得此刻世界上不可能有人比他更幸福——这回他低下头，双手网住了他的大鱼，真真切切地贴上了她的嘴唇。


	8. The Donkey 驴子

莉莎从未想过亲吻的感觉是这么——如果一定要形容，也许是“古怪”？小说和戏剧里的吻让她觉得那感觉应该是甜美的，带着玫瑰花瓣的香气；或者相反，是带有男性特质的苦涩的卷烟的味道。而因为接吻的对象是罗伊，她又不禁想象这个吻应是温柔却不安分的。

然而一开始其实并没有任何特殊的气味，她满心只觉得他几乎是撞上来的嘴唇很柔软，一开始还是干燥的，后来渐渐有些潮湿。莉莎慌忙闭了眼——据说接吻时应该这样——但她很快就没忍住重新睁开，看到罗伊紧紧闭着眼，双颊烧得很红，脸上肌肉细微的颤动带动眉毛都在抖，有些紊乱的呼吸喷在她鼻息间。莉莎从来没有这么头脑空白过，她也不明白自己的右手是怎么搭上了他的肩膀，指尖在他的颈上一触即走，左手又是怎么绕到他的脑后，手指从他的发丝间滑过，把发梢缠成了小卷。罗伊的左手也在几乎同时抬上来，宽大的手掌托出她的半边脸，拇指来回抚摸她的颧骨，食指和中指夹住她的耳垂，小幅度地拨动。他的右手仍然停留在她的腰后，有意无意地把她越拉越近，直到他们的小腹隔着衣料紧紧挨在一起。他们的脚下也没停着，跌跌撞撞地移动到了灌木丛后面，直到他们踩过干燥发脆的枯叶，莉莎的背抵上夏栎粗糙的枝干，罗伊短暂地离开她的嘴唇，喘了口粗气，又吻了下来。

接吻比莉莎想象中乏善可陈，只是双唇互相挤压，但又比她想象中更不可自拔，毫无逻辑的渴望从五脏六腑里翻滚出来，她的时间概念模糊不清，逐渐感到窒息。

“罗伊？伊丽莎白小姐？你们在哪儿了？”修斯的声音把他们从忘乎所以的互相索取中惊醒，他们匆匆分开，大口吸进新鲜的空气，面面相觑。

“我们没事！”罗伊高声说，气息听起来还有些不稳，但愿修斯听不出来。他们各自凝视着对方，一时都说不出话。莉莎隐蔽地用舌尖舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，这回终于尝出了罗伊的味道，清爽的，微甜的，像甘洌的秋日河水。

“这是真的吗？”罗伊最后轻声问，作为罪魁祸首，他那神情倒像真心实意地感到不可思议。莉莎眨了几下眼睛，根本不知道怎么回答，好在罗伊也并不要求她回答，又亲了亲她发烫的颧骨，像害怕什么一样倒退两步。阳光从叶缝间漏下，照得他腼腆的微笑影影绰绰，让莉莎再次感到呼吸困难。

“我爱你——如此爱你，伊丽莎白小姐。”他深吸一口气，“我希望你能——”

莉莎不感到意外，那样逾矩的亲吻不可能有别的意图，而她每一块肌肉都绷紧了，心跳的声音轰击得她耳膜发热。

但罗伊的目光突然飘忽起来，伸手轻轻从小指开始依次勾起她右手的手指，最后把她的四指归拢在的掌心里，拇指剐蹭着她的虎口。他力气有些重，捏得她手里都起汗了。莉莎过了一会儿才发觉他的手指其实有些打颤，很勉强地憋住了笑：他今天还真是对不起他浪荡子的名声。

“伊丽莎白小姐。”他很正经地唤了她一声，然后再次欲言又止。莉莎生性最不耐烦这种无意义的拖沓，但她这回虽然表面上不以为然地蹙眉，却没有一丝一毫想要催促他的念头。无论他在做什么，将要做什么，她都愿意这样站在她身边。并且她相信罗伊只是有更重要的事需要先和她讲。

“我并非在拖延什么。”罗伊却显得紧张起来，“只是我脑海中的理智总算夺回了一席之地，忍不住想，没有半点庄严的仪式感，纯粹依凭着激情的剖白，似乎太敷衍了。”

莉莎听后反而有些想翻白眼了——这是什么无聊的顾虑？但她决心按兵不动，先等待罗伊的决定。

“上帝。”罗伊喃喃，“你真可爱。  
莉莎茫然地眨了几下眼，这才意识到自己刚才歪了歪头。她一时有些困窘，用指甲在他手里掐了一下。

罗伊的目光越过她的肩头，莉莎跟着一回头，看到了附近生的一丛野蔷薇。

“Gather ye rosebud while ye may, old time is still a-flying.” 【有花堪折直须折，莫待韶华空流逝】

莉莎怔了片刻，脸开始微微有些泛红：“And this same flower that smiles today, to-morrow will be dying.”【今日花在丛中笑，待得明日或凋零】

“……And while ye may go marry.”【须惜良机缔姻缘】罗伊直接跳过了中间的一长段，拉着她的手单膝跪下：“原谅我刚才刚才惶恐得差点说不出话，因为这一切太像置身梦中了。但我一定会抓住时机，我也相信此刻就是提出这个请求最佳的时机：请与我共度余生，伊丽莎白小姐。”

“我愿意。”

罗伊的笑容更大更深了，站起来拉着莉莎的手，绕着她转了大半圈：“我还以为你会因为激动而说不出话。”

莉莎心想，这应该感谢她需要说的话足够简短，更应该感谢罗伊之前的吞吞吐吐让她准备充分，即便如此，那两个词也是像烫嘴一样从她口中匆忙滚出来的。而它们带来的，是她平生第一次体会到的最纯粹的幸福感。

“此刻我只想马上向我遇到的每一个人宣布这个消息，宣布我此刻是如何地幸福——但愿你也是这样想的，伊丽莎白！我今天能直接随你回家拜访你的父亲吗？我希望他能够为我们，尤其是他的独生爱女送上祝福。”

随即，罗伊苦笑了一下：“不过，伊丽莎白，这世界上没有多少人有勇气直视您父亲的双眼，和您的父亲争论。但比起在他面前亲口承认我觊觎他的独生女儿，我倒宁可跟他争辩上三天三夜。”

“但是，”没等莉莎作出任何回应，罗伊继续说，眼里跃动着热烈而的光，“请看看爱情能赋予人怎样的勇气吧！我会站到伯爵大人的面前说，您必须把你的女儿嫁给我，因为没有人能破坏像你我之间这样灵魂上的契合。”

莉莎无法想象他是怎么把这样一段肉麻到厚颜无耻的话说完的，还用上了有戏剧节律感的语调和无比真挚的神情。这种震惊甚至一时盖过了她的甜蜜与羞涩。她瞠目结舌地看了他好久，直到他被她看得不安起来，试探着小声开口：“伊丽莎白？”

“你最好说话算话。”莉莎喃喃，在意识到自己说了什么以后脸腾地一下又红了。

“从今天开始，你是我的杜尔茜内雅。”罗伊对她耳语。

“……那么你是堂吉柯德，爵士？”莉莎忍俊不禁，“为什么不是我是堂吉柯德，而你是’驽骍难得’？”

罗伊挑了挑眉：“你想说我是你骑着的驴子吗，爵士？”

“我没那么说。”

罗伊笑出了声，而这笑总算把他从拘谨的状态里解救出来：“好吧，你就一直骑着我——”话音刚落，他一愣，脸忽然瞬间烧得通红。

“你怎么了？”莉莎莫名其妙。

“别让我解释，我说不出口，莉莎，”他哀鸣，躲避着她探究的目光，拙劣地转移了话题：“是时候回去了。”

莉莎深深皱起眉，但她一时找不出任何头绪，有些不舍地放开罗伊的手，率先回头向河边走去。修斯转头对他们招手，而莉莎有种古怪的直觉：修斯能凭罗伊的一个表情猜出他们之间发生的一切。

返程时，修斯坚持要送他们回到玛斯坦府上，其余三人自然不会点破他的真正意图。到了目的地，下了车之后，罗伊为莉莎和格蕾希娅拉开门，最后和莉莎并肩走进了玛斯坦府的门厅。

莉莎的思维尚有些混乱，她不知道罗伊计划休息片刻后直接跟着她回去，还是要先将她正式介绍给克莉丝夫人。约定终身也许只需要足够的激情与部分的理智，但想到要将这个决定一步步变为牵涉两个家庭和阶层的现实，她还是感到有些恍惚。

未等她开口询问，法尔曼便急匆匆走到罗伊面前：“爵士，有您的电报，来自麦克唐纳先生。”

罗伊一手接过信封，立即拆看：“自由党终于同意和劳工委进行联合选举的谈判了？”

“是的，所以麦克唐纳先生请你即刻赶到伦敦参与谈判，格莱斯顿给出的时间很紧张——就在明天中午。”

“该死！”罗伊瞥了莉莎一眼，“我原本打算——”

“法尔曼，请您安排爵士坐上明天最早的一班约克市到伦敦的火车。”莉莎截断了罗伊的话。

罗伊叹了口气：“请安排司机将伊丽莎白小姐送回卡莱尔大人府上。”

“是，小姐，爵士。”法尔曼鞠了一躬，退了下去。

罗伊转过头叹了口气：“伊丽莎白——”

“去收拾行李，你最好今晚赶到约克市。”莉莎说，“不必担心我。”

罗伊认真地看了她一会，看得莉莎暗暗咬了咬唇，“怎么了？”

“小姐，您吩咐法尔曼的时候，倒真像他的女主人。”

莉莎被噎得说不出话，罗伊落在她唇上的目光让她小幅度撤后了一步，毕竟周围空旷又随时有人来往。还好罗伊并没有丧失理智，只是陪着她回到门口处等待司机。

“我会很快回来的，伊丽莎白小姐。”罗伊轻轻碰了碰她的手肘，“我所承诺的一切——”

“我相信你，爵士。”

“那么别再叫我爵士，”罗伊笑了笑，“至少在私下，请称呼我的教名。”

“……罗伊？”莉莎试着小声说，自己都对自己扭捏的声音感到陌生。罗伊促狭而满意的神情让她有些不敢看他，强自镇定：“我的朋友都叫我’莉莎’，爵……罗伊，你也可以这么……”

“莉莎。莉。莎。”罗伊一音节一音节地重复了一遍，莉莎想不明白他怎么能把那么短的一个名字拖得那样长，念出一丝缱绻意味的。

就在这时，他们看到了驶近的轿车，莉莎说不清自己想要落荒而逃，还是想要时间停在此刻，但无论她怎么想，汽车仍然在几秒后出现在了眼前。罗伊把她的行李放上车，又拉开了车门，看着她坐上去。

“莉莎，我从伦敦回来后，第一时间就会去拜访你的。”

“好的。”她点点头。

罗伊突然低下头，借助车门的遮挡，在她额头上轻啄了一下。

“罗伊！”

“再见。”他关上车门，隔着车窗眉开眼笑地对着她挥手。

“……再见。”她挨近车窗，看着罗伊越来越远，再也无法克制嘴边的笑容。


	9. A Bed of Roses 风花雪月

伦敦的谈判让罗伊筋疲力竭：自由党的态度就像他预想的一样拐弯抹角且斤斤计较。他和麦克唐纳不得不反复强调他们最核心的共同利益：绝不能在下次大选中分散选票。几天后，他们终于协商出了两党选区分割的最终方案。

处理了委员会的一些事宜后，罗伊立即启程返回约克郡。他一度厌倦过英国乡村拖沓的生活节奏和守旧的观念，但无论动机多么振奋人心，对政治权力的追逐都会腐蚀身心——要么像瘾君子一样沉醉其中，要么间歇性地陷入自我怀疑与消沉。没有什么比约克郡乡村的空气更能让他短暂地放松与安静地思考。

更何况他的未来正在约克郡等待着他。

返回玛斯坦府后，罗伊先跟养母进行了一场推心置腹的促膝长谈，说他希望尽早和莉莎完婚并正式定居伦敦。克莉丝夫人一如既往地支持他的决定。

“尽管我很少直接表达，但我从小就像爱母亲一样爱着您。和我一样，她也早早失去了自己的母亲，所以我比任何人都希望您像疼爱女儿一样疼爱她。”

“我只会比疼爱你更疼爱她，孩子。”克莉丝夫人笑眯眯的说，“你根本不必为这种事特意叮嘱。”

“谢谢您。”罗伊笑了，轻快地站起了身。“即使我搬到了伦敦，任何时候，只要您需要我——”

“不必关心我，照顾好你的弟弟妹妹就足够了。”

“当然。”

罗伊一出门就看见瓦妮莎站在门外。诡异的沉默持续了片刻，他清了清嗓子：“恭喜我吧，瓦妮莎。”

“所以都是真的？”瓦妮莎的语调很不平稳，“你已经向她求婚了？”

“是的。”罗伊低声说，强迫自己直视瓦妮莎开始闪烁泪光的眼睛，“我马上出发去霍克艾府，下一次见到你也许就是在我的婚礼上了。”

“……你怎么能，罗伊？你一直明白，不，是所有人都明白我对你怀着什么样的感情，而你现在把我变成了可悲的傻瓜！”

“瓦妮莎。”罗伊低声说，“我几乎没有拒绝过你的任何请求，因为我永远不会忘记在我小时候，在我最受歧视与冷落时，你是怎样对待我的。府里的下人也不会忘记你对他们的善意。但抱歉，只有这件事，我必须——我无法——我只能拒绝你。”

“我还以为你忘记了小时候的事。罗伊，你不记得了吗，那时候——”

“别说了。别再用过去伤害你自己。”罗伊犹豫了片刻，还是轻轻抱了抱她，“你是我最亲爱的妹妹，永远都是，但——”

“别说了，罗伊。滚。滚！”

罗伊叹了口气。

和霍克艾伯爵的谈话反倒比预想中轻松很多，部分因为罗伊做好了这场谈话比跟自由党的谈判还艰难十倍的心理准备。

“莉莎的意愿就是我的意愿。”在漫长的让人心慌的审视后，霍克艾最终说。

“当然，作为一位疼爱女儿的父亲——”罗伊如释重负。

“不，”他矢口否认，看上去有些不自在，“我只是从不怀疑她的眼光和决定。”

罗伊对这位父亲别扭的个性颇感兴趣，但他眼下不敢冒着惹恼对方的风险刨根问底。他彬彬有礼地道谢，细心地控制自己的脚步，免得因喜悦而失态。莉莎在门外等着他，他深深呼吸了一下她发丝间的香气，微笑：“感谢你，我通过了你父亲的考验。”

莉莎点点头，颊边随着笑容出现了浅浅的梨涡，但似乎因为害羞而说不出太多话。

“接下来的事情可就麻烦了。”罗伊夸张地叹气，“消息登报，婚礼请柬，邀请神父，鲜花，香槟，蛋糕……”

“哦，罗伊，饶了我吧。”

“所以在我们不得不为这些事烦恼，并拿这些事去叨扰所有能帮的上忙的人之前，先去放松一下吧。更何况，我实在太想和你独处一段时间了，莉莎。”

他们驱车前往附近乡村的集市，手挽手在农民摆的摊位间转来转去。和煦的斜阳将白色的帆布，湿润的草地和人群的喧闹都染成了柔和的金色。莉莎很有兴致地研究了一番做工粗糙，但有着独特的朴实风格的陶艺摆件。罗伊则趁机买下了花童手里的所有的价格不菲的玫瑰——这个季节的玫瑰都来自约克郡引以为傲的温室培育。一个吹手风琴的男人见状，拉出一个长长的优雅音符，对着他们快活地吹了一声口哨：“噢，致爱情！”

“罗伊！”莉莎小声地埋怨一般地叫他，把脸埋在花瓣的甜香里，“我快抱不住这么多花了。”

“那怎么行？新娘在婚礼上要拿着花，还要把花束扔向女孩们*。”罗伊半开玩笑地说，“是时候好好练习了。”

“真是艰巨的任务，接下来我还要练习走路，说话，以及别在婚礼上晕倒。”莉莎讽刺道，把花往怀里更深地抱了抱，给花童付了小费，“说到这个，我想把花扔给蕾贝卡。”

“修斯则会不惜一切代价贿赂你扔给格蕾希娅。”罗伊揶揄，“不过要是在我们结婚前还没听到他们订婚的消息，我会很惊讶的。”

他们还玩了一会小游戏，比如扔套环和射气枪，莉莎表现得像个经验十足的老手，而罗伊则自嘲他总被厄运眷顾。这种规模不大的乡村集会，宁静和烟火味绝妙地恰到好处，不过逐渐地，约会地点对他们失去了意义，只剩下悠闲的散步和漫长的谈话。

“我在伦敦看中了一栋房子，婚礼前跟我去看看吧，莉莎。面积不大，但是有个花园，有三间客房，有一间光线很好，可以改成书房。”

“好的。”她的头轻轻挨了一下他的肩膀，“去伦敦还需要处理一些公事吧？”

“不用了。谈判已经结束，大选还有一段时间，再说没有谁会苛责一个人在这种时候短暂地放下公事，我不是工作狂，莉莎。”

“我可从没把你当作工作狂。恰好相反。”

罗伊哭笑不得地岔开话题：“婚礼可以在你的庄园里举行，你觉得呢？”

“当然。”莉莎说，“我……我很喜欢庄园花园喷泉前那块草地，有一大片鼠尾草，有一条泥土小径，还有长着黄色月季的绿色篱墙。我一直觉得走过那里是很美的事。”

“没想到你这么具体地设想过。想过和别人一起走过那里吗？”罗伊有些酸溜溜地说。

“别孩子气，罗伊。你是第一个。”

罗伊心里像是被蜇了一下流出了蜜一般。他满足地感慨：“那就如你所愿，莉莎。只可惜你不能继承那座庄园，我们之后也不能常常回访留下我们最美回忆的地方了。总有一天我会废除这愚蠢的法律，让女性可以投票，可以继承家产。”

“我相信你能做到。不过关于那座庄园，我真的不在乎，罗伊。”她认真得可爱，“一个骑士不需要庄园，她的领主所在的地方，就是她的封地。而且一个未来的工党领袖，却想着保住庄园，你还要不要选票了，爵士？”

罗伊渴慕地盯着她：“你说这番话的样子真的——”

“而你，”她移开目光，徒劳地掩盖自己脸上的红晕，“看上去真傻。十足的傻瓜。”

“所以不当这个傻瓜，我不说话了。”他在她耳边低语，吻从她的颧骨一点点蹭到她的唇。

暮色渐临，他们才依依不舍地返程。而他们的流连忘返似乎让上天忍不住开了个玩笑：汽车在半路上忽然爆发出一声巨响，停在原地不动了。

罗伊诅咒了几句，跳下了车。莉莎也连忙打开车门：“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“感谢上帝，只是轮胎出了问题，很快就能解决。”罗伊蹲下来检查了一番，搬起备用胎，“亲爱的，能帮我把千斤顶找来吗？”

莉莎在后备箱里摸索了一番，好在千斤顶很显眼。她把千斤顶搬到地面，手里却不自觉多拿了一个东西。

“这是你的烟斗吗？我记得你不抽烟。”

罗伊抬头，一整天都轻盈地漂浮的心骤然往下一沉：“不是。是我一个战友的。”

“唔。他的礼物？”

“纪念品。”罗伊一边换车胎一边说，“他没留下多少东西。”

“……对不起。”

“没什么，战争总是要死人的。”罗伊动作很麻利，将废胎搬回后备箱，用抹布清理了一下自己，“当然他确实有所不同。他是为了保护我而死的。”

“罗伊……”

“改天吧，我会详细跟你说的。好在我们会有时间。很多很多的时间。”

等他们回到霍克艾府上，夜空早已漆黑如墨。这是个没有月亮的夜晚，满天星斗如梦似幻，户外却几乎伸手不见五指。他们紧紧依偎着走向屋内的灯光。

“小姐。”他们进门后，管家立刻迎了上来，“伯爵大人需要立刻见你一面。他在书房等你。”

罗伊自然而然地想要跟着，却被管家拦了下来。管家的眼光往他胸口塞了一块冷冰冰的石头。

“发生什么事了？”他说，“伯爵大人还好吗？”

“大人很好，不必担心。”

莉莎担忧地，但又坚定地看了他一眼，让他稍许平静了些。随着莉莎和管家的离去，他开始漫无目的地在前厅踱步，空空的足音长久地单调地回响着，折磨着他。

莉莎终于出来了。然而第一眼看到她，他就明白出事了。她细长的浅色睫毛在颤抖。她形状细微地有所不同的眉毛拧在了一起。她的嘴唇，向来不爱涂口红，此刻在灯光下毫无血色。她的眼神——一如既往地冷静，但却是一种直面一切的毅然。

“罗伊。”她快把手里的电报捏碎了，“约翰·霍克艾，我的堂兄和未婚夫，还活着。”

 

Tbc.


	10. A Blade of Grass 镜花水月

“他还活着。所以？”罗伊的声音低沉而喑哑。

“我和他在几年前就有过婚约。”莉莎只觉得自己出奇地平静，尽管她能感受到自己的每一寸肌肉都崩得像快断的弓弦，“我本应在他从战场返回后就立刻嫁给他。”

罗伊的目光在她身上逡巡：“如果这就是你的答案——”

“我没给你任何答案，难道你怀疑我会轻易放弃我们之间的一切吗？”

“……那么请回答我，我只需要这一个问题的答案。”罗伊的脸古怪地痉挛了一下，“你怎么看待他，那个约翰？”

“我十六岁时认识他，他是个健谈乐观的人，虽然并不正经，但心地很善良。”莉莎说，“坦白说，我当时并不排斥嫁给他。但那是遇到你之前，罗伊。现在在我心里，没有任何人可以与你相比。”

“那么。”罗伊走上前，试探着张开双手，莉莎叹了口气，跌入他的怀抱。

“哦，莉莎。”他枕着她的肩膀，逐渐松弛下来，带着鼻音喃喃，“想到可能要失去你，我痛苦得要死。不过既然你的心意没有改变，那么这件事没什么大不了的。我保证，我会帮你解决。”

“你要做什么？”

“等待你的堂兄到来，然后来一场绅士间的对话。”罗伊说，“别担心，我会尊重他，不会让他难堪。他是布尔战争的生还者，时隔几年才回到家乡，我都不敢想象他经历了什么。我愿意支付任何补偿，但我绝不会把你拱手相让。想都别想。”

莉莎这才意识到方才自己的情绪有多激烈，就像沸腾的热水即将溢出理智的壶盖一样。她承认她一度是心慌了，毕竟她从没想过会违背自己的许诺，没想过她和罗伊之间会平添这样一道波折。她抱罗伊抱得更紧了些：“别担心，罗伊。我们会处理好这件事的。”

“我毫不担心。”罗伊笑了起来，“不过应该是先让我和他谈谈，我不想让你为难。”

“不，我有责任当面和他解释清楚。”

“我明白你的良心不允许你不向他道歉，我也很乐意给你们单独谈谈的机会，”罗伊半开玩笑地说，“但别让我未婚妻不近人情的名声再多一条证据了，行吗？由我跟他说明一切，请求他的谅解。拜托了。”

只要他愿意，他可以变得多么体贴而可靠啊，莉莎想。

罗伊在霍克艾府上住了两天，期间他们之间的氛围依然浓稠而甜腻，像是什么事都没发生。转瞬间就到了约翰到家的日子，罗伊少见地穿上了正式的军装，别上了军功勋章。吃早餐时，莉莎无意中瞥见他空闲的手在桌子底下紧紧地扣着膝盖。

但莉莎在看到约翰的那一刻便开始后悔她沉湎于为自己的幸福而担忧的自私——约翰被人连带着轮椅推下车，金色的头发四处支棱着，胡子显然刚刚剃过，但下颌边缘处没剃干净。他的眼窝深深陷了进去，但蓝色的眼睛里仍是她记忆中的富有幽默感的神采。他先和老霍克艾礼貌地握了握手，向莉莎露出大大的微笑，之后他越过莉莎的肩膀，惊喜地瞪大了眼。

“玛斯坦！罗伊·玛斯坦！”约翰大声喊叫起来，“我不是在做梦吧？”

莉莎立刻转过头去。罗伊的脸在冬日阴惨的光线下无比惨白，僵硬的肌肉硬生生堆砌出古怪的微笑，而和他呆板的，没有生气的举止形成鲜明对比的是他涌动着复杂感情的黑色眼睛。

“哈勃克。”过了很久，他才克服了哽咽喃喃出声，上前一把抱出了金发男子，几乎是把他从轮椅上提了起来，“哈勃克！”

“你们认识？”

“当然！”约翰紧紧搂住他的战友和兄弟，“不只是认识！你怎么会在这，少校？我还在想我要去哪找你？普雷达，法尔曼，菲力他们呢，你们还有联系吗？天呐，我真不敢相信我还能活着见到你！”

“让我们好好谈谈。单独地。”过了很久，罗伊才松开双臂，转过头来，眼里噙着泪水，“拜托。”

霍克艾父女沉默地看着罗伊扶着约翰——罗伊口中的“哈勃克”——走到书房，后者正嘲笑他的长官总是那么婆婆妈妈。莉莎挽着父亲的手，艰难地消化着刚刚发生的一切。

莉莎手里的茶就由热变凉时，罗伊终于走出了房间。父亲沉默地走进了书房问候约翰，把他们单独留在客厅里。罗伊轻轻碰了碰她的手肘，但在她茫然的，询问的目光下依然沉默不语。

“说点什么，罗伊。”

“我向你提到过我有一个战友死在了南非，你还记得吗？就是他。他在军中登记的名字是约翰·哈勃克。有一次我打算去侦察前线，但他坚持说指挥官不应该只身涉险，自己率队前去，再也没有回来。我苦苦追查他的线索，查到他们一行人被布尔人*绑架，押送到了战俘营，可等我好不容易赶到战俘营，却发现土著袭击了布尔人，把营地烧成了平地。我们最后在一具面目前非的尸体旁边发现了他的烟斗。”

“哈勃克……”莉莎思索了片刻，“我想起来了，这是他的母姓。”

“他一直声称自己是伯明翰的医生家庭出身，从来没说过他还是卡莱尔伯爵的继承人。”

“其实他并没有说谎。我父亲是委托律师根据族谱找到他的，他是现存跟我们家关系最近的男性亲属，在他十八岁以前，我们确实没有来往过。”

“我明白了。”罗伊苦笑，“真是美妙的巧合，莉莎。”

他们的谈话戛然而止，并且很长一段时间里没能被延续下去。谁也没有勇气。

“罗伊，你有没有告诉他……？”最后莉莎竭尽全力，用最轻柔的语调慢慢开口。

“没有。”

“所以你打算……”

“我没打算什么。对不起，关于我们的事，我什么都没有说。我们太久没见面，有很多话题要谈，我都不知道怎么表达他还活着对我来说是多么大的惊喜。当然我们提到过你……”罗伊的嘴角抽动了一下，他一向柔和的轮廓在那一刹那近乎丑陋，“他喜爱你，莉莎。”

“我们曾经相处得不错，这没什么奇怪的，毕竟他有时就像男版的蕾贝卡。”莉莎很高兴她不合时宜的玩笑让罗伊露出了一个稍纵即逝的微笑，“但我们的相处更像兄妹。”

“是吗。”他敷衍地应了一声，“或许你是这么认为的，但他对你显然不止是如此。莉莎，”在她来得及抗议前，他突兀地转移了话题，“如果他没有和你结婚，还能继承你母亲的遗产吗？”

“不行。但庄园和伯爵头衔……”

“我明白了。”

他们之间的空气压得莉莎喘不过气来。莉莎觉得心里的无名火在恶毒地不顾一切地烧着，直到要融化掉她理智和同理心的蜡封，去逼迫罗伊说出她想听的话：“罗伊，我明白你的感受，我也很为约翰难过，但我们不能这样一直逃避下去。”

“我不会逃避。”

“那你能不能……”

“我不能！”他忽然爆发了，“莉莎，我不能在他失去一条腿，九死一生地回家的第一天告诉他我不是来欢迎他的，而是要夺走他的东西！”

“他的东西？”莉莎不可思议地重复了一遍，“你是说我吗，说我是一个没有感情的，在你们之间随意转让的东西？”

“我当然不是那个意思！你怎么能不知道我对你的感情？”罗伊脸上平静的面具被扯碎了，每一道线条都写满了狂躁，那表情让莉莎突然害怕起来——罗伊是她见过最看重情义的人，但丰富的情感有时却能酿成残酷的自我折磨——她不忍心看他这样被两种矛盾的，同样强大的情感撕扯着，痛苦得像试图挣脱颈圈的野兽。

“罗伊。冷静下来，然后做出决定。今天你可以不用告诉他。但迟早有一天你必须告诉他。除非你同意我嫁给他。”

“我不可能同意，不要在我面前再提这个可能。”罗伊很坚决地打断她，似乎想上前抱她，但又放下了手，“我只是……原谅我。”

“但你知道，罗伊，”莉莎低声说，她知道自己的冷静看起来缺乏同理心，形同陌路，但她必须如此行事，“在这件事上我无权帮你做决定，可你越晚做出决定，伤害的人就越多。”

“你有权利。”沉默了一会，罗伊说，“你有权利帮我做出任何决定。我信任你的头脑。但对不起，我想过几天再回来，我需要时间好好思考该怎么跟哈勃克说。我需要更多人的智慧和帮助。我知道我的决定必须是，也只会是什么。但我恳求你给我一点时间……你愿意和我一起去玛斯坦府吗？”

“我很愿意，但是不能。我不能把约翰和父亲丢在家里。他回来后有很多事要处理。”莉莎的声音生硬冷淡得让自己陌生，但她克制不了自己。她心里的无名火越烧越旺。

“我理解。”罗伊勉强地笑了，他眼里那些痛苦纠结的情绪消散了，只剩下深刻的疲倦，和隐约的决心，“我会一直给你写信的，过几天见。”

“再见，罗伊。”

“别担心，一切都会得到解决。莉莎，我爱你。”

等罗伊消失在视线里，莉莎才在她对罗伊那股无名火暂时熄灭时明白了那蛮不讲理的火焰下的柴堆是什么。恐惧。本能般的，让她心悸的，让她轻视自己的恐惧。

“我刚才的态度真像个混蛋……”她自语，低头揉了揉眉心。不能再这样了，她想，她该明白这种情形对罗伊有多难，他需要体谅和支持，而不是她的逼迫。

她感到累极了，尽管好像什么也没做。然而她又必须找事情做，很多很多事。照顾父亲，问候约翰，咨询律师，看看书，写信给蕾贝卡，想到什么做什么。她决心给罗伊充分的，耐心的等待。

她并没有等待太久。

那天早晨榭丝卡把报纸送来的时候，窗外还响着布谷鸟似远似近的啼鸣。莉莎顶着黑眼圈——她这几天都醒得很早——对榭丝卡怯生生的目光皱起了眉。直到对方嗫嚅着指了指报纸不起眼的一角。

她快速扫了一眼。然后打起精神读了第二遍。但这次什么也没读懂。

她所有的思维被抽走了，太阳穴突突地令人恶心地跳动，后脑沉重地拖着她往地面坠去，撞到了椅子上，引来椅子剐蹭在木地板上的刺耳噪音和榭丝卡的一声尖叫。

罗伊·玛斯坦爵士已与瓦妮莎·玛斯坦小姐订婚。

Tbc.

 

*布尔人：南非境内荷兰、法国和德国白人殖民者的后代。布尔战争即是英国和布尔人政权之间的战争。


	11. The Fortune's Fool 求而不得

罗伊大踏步回到玛斯坦府时，他脑海中的计划正逐步成形。铅灰色的云镶着银白色的边，似乎是个不错的兆头。这让他多少平静了几分。

府上的来客更让他惊喜：“修斯！”

修斯对他的问候倒并不感冒：“你怎么回来了？”

“我不管你来是为了做什么，修斯，你现在必须把它忘掉。我需要找人谈谈。”

他可以看见反驳的话一度到了修斯的嘴边，拉起了一个满不在乎的微笑，但很快无力地坠了下来：“发生了什么？”

“一两句话也说不清楚。”罗伊叹了口气，径直往地下的厨房走去，不顾仆从的大呼小叫，拿了两瓶白兰地和三只玻璃杯，并把法尔曼也请到了客厅。

开口之前，他先猛灌了自己一口。考虑到他的酒量，这实在不是个好主意，但从喉咙一路到胃部的灼烧感让他总算有了点踏实感。

默默听完他零碎混乱的叙述后，修斯抿了口酒：“那你打算怎么办？”

“我想好了。”酒精让他脸部发热，头脑有些飘飘然，“法尔曼，把普雷达和菲力从伦敦叫来，我们和哈勃克好好聚一聚。然后我会向他解释，请求他的原谅。请你们帮帮我。”

“不必过分担心，爵士。”法尔曼说，“哈勃克他一定会理解您的。”

“是吗。”他用力地捏着玻璃杯，“那他还真大度，他拼了命也要维护的上司抢走了他的未婚妻和一大笔财产……不，法尔曼。我不求他能原谅我。但是有你们在，他也许能好受一点。如果他那天很生气，我会暂时离开，到那时请你们好好安慰他。至少让他觉得不是所有战友都背叛了他。”

“这不是背叛。你根本不知情。”法尔曼说。

“……”乍一听像是安慰，越想却越是古怪。如果他从一开始就知道莉莎是哈勃克的未婚妻……不，别再想了，就好像他现在还不够纠结一样！罗伊把杯中的酒一饮而尽，又倒了一杯。

“即使知情，有些事情也未必能控制。”修斯的敏锐有时实在不合时宜。

“别再讨论没发生的事。事到如今，我只能尽可能地寻求对所有人伤害最小的解决方式。我真不知道哈勃克会怎么想——”

“罗伊，”修斯摇摇头，“别再想哈勃克怎么想了。想想你自己。”

“我？”

“是的。”他的挚友担忧地看着他，“其实说出这件事没有那么难，你自己也知道必须怎么做。你最害怕的不是哈勃克的愤怒，而是在这种情况下必须要背叛爱人和友人其中之一的负罪感。我早就说过，你迟早被莫名其妙的负罪感给毁掉。”

“这可不是莫名其妙——”在酒精的催化下，罗伊的音量急剧升高，“你明不明白，他差点就死了，而且是代替我死的！他是极其侥幸才没有被土著杀掉，花了两年和土著相处，学习他们的语言，赢得他们的信任，偷偷逃了出来。万一逃跑的计划出现闪失，他必死无疑。而他还瘸着一条腿。而他会经历这一切都是因为代替我去执行任务，因为我没有保护好自己的部下！当他回到家乡，准备享受理应属于他的幸福优渥的生活的时候，我却要——我——”

罗伊揪着自己的头发。酒精扼住了他的咽喉。

“我就知道。”修斯轻轻拍了拍他的肩，往他的酒里加了几块冰，“你是学不会原谅自己的。”

“因为我不值得被原谅。”

“猜到你会这么说。罗伊，不必总是替捉弄人的命运承担它的罪过，那不会让你看起来更勇敢的。”

“但——”

“好了，罗伊。我理解你为什么会为难。所有人在这种情况下都会为难。但如果你问我，我不觉得你一味怪罪自己，并丢下她跑回来是明智的选择。”

“我不是要丢下她，她眼下不能离开家里。而我——”

“而你需要一点时间冷静下来。”修斯帮他把话说完，专注地观察了他一会，忽然说，“你婚姻的好处是否因为这件事缩水了？卡莱尔伯爵于情于理都会将他有权处置的所有财产都留给他。”

“你怎么敢这样说我！我从来——”

“我发誓我从来没有那样揣测过你，一秒也没有。我只是向你指出你的犹豫会在她心里造成什么样的疑虑。”

罗伊狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“她不会这么想的。”

法尔曼和修斯交换了一个眼神。罗伊端详他们的神情，但没看出太多东西。

“她不会的。”他又很大声地重复了一遍，或许太大声了些。

“在这件事情上，没人能质疑你的权威。”修斯语调突然轻快起来，罗伊觉得他很刻意，但又很感激，“那么你就有责任处理好一切，无论如何要让她幸福，无论如何要用笑容面对她，明白吗？你说你需要时间——”

“我只需要30分钟。”

“别那么苛刻。”修斯看了看怀表，“我答应了母亲要回去吃晚饭，所以我等下就得走了，但我明天一早就来。给自己一个晚上，罗伊。然后去做必须做的事情。”

修斯把冬日短暂的白昼一并带走了。罗伊把自己关在书房里，给法尔曼口述了一封逻辑混乱的信，不过法尔曼会把它润色好的。马上从伦敦赶回来——这是最重要的。

风在呼啸，仅凭黑色的窗户咔吱咔吱的响声就让人觉得寒冷彻骨。电灯亮着，但装饰性的蜡烛仍被点燃了，一道烛泪沿着银色的烛台滴沥而下。

罗伊的心跳声一下一下撞击在耳膜上，他的头一半往上飘，一半却在往下坠。可他还是需要有什么东西连续不断地流过他的喉咙。

“酒！”他喊，“给我一点酒！”

门开了，一只熟悉的手臂向他伸来，把酒倒进他的杯子里，又搭在了他的肩上，捏得很死。

“……瓦妮莎？”他抬头，紧紧蹙起眉，“谢谢你。”

瓦妮莎俯下身，反常地安静，看着他以惊人的速度自斟自饮。片刻后，她终于忍不住说：“你这么伤心吗，罗伊？”

“……你、你知道多少？”罗伊咕哝着，舌头打结。

“很多。罗伊，我听到了。你根本没必要——”

“先别谈这件事，瓦妮莎。”罗伊说，仰躺在椅子上，“今天晚上让我自己呆着。拜托。”

“然后任由你把自己醉死？”瓦妮莎怒气冲冲地说，“我叫人给你拿茶了，别再喝了！”

“你不明白。”罗伊觉得一阵恶心，摇摇晃晃地站起来打开了窗户。夹着冰粒的风像刀子一样割在脸上。

“别这样，罗伊，你会冻着自己的！”瓦妮莎尖声叫道，把窗户猛地扣上，冷风和巨响让罗伊清醒了一点，低声问，“母亲呢？”

“去约克市处理生意了，具体我不知道，你知道我不关心那些事。”瓦妮莎说，“你有事找她吗？”

“没什么。”虽然承认起来很难为情，但他相信克莉丝夫人这样智慧开明的女性长辈能为感情问题指点迷津。不过……算了。

“我真没想到你能失态成这样。去喝点茶，好好休息。你……”瓦妮莎停顿了一下，剜了他一眼，“就为了她，你这么伤心？”

“你不明白。”他重复了一遍，语气更生硬了。

“是啊！我不明白！”瓦妮莎像被踩了尾巴一样跳起来，冲他大喊，“我永远都不配明白你！”

她离去的噔噔噔的脚步声在整栋庄园里回响。罗伊一时有了种恶狠狠的快感，但很快又被后悔和惭愧淹没，踉跄着追了上去。

“瓦妮莎！”他在她的房门口才堪堪追上她，拽住她的胳膊，“我没那个意思。我的意思是……是……我的意思？没什么。我没想对你那么……但是……”

“闭嘴，罗伊。你看起来真滑稽。”

他看了看镜子里脸色惨白，眼睛发红，头发凌乱的男人，衬衫前还沾了一块酒渍。确实很滑稽。

“……对不起。”他挣扎着说，跌坐在瓦妮莎地梳妆台前，像散架了一样渴望随便瘫在什么地方。

瓦妮莎冷冷地看着他，“罗伊，这就是你好心施舍给我的唯一的东西。道歉。没完没了的道歉。”泪水从她的眼眶里汹涌而出，连她的睫毛都沾湿了，“但我不要这个，罗伊，我不要这个！我恨她，我恨她抢走了你，我恨她让你这么痛苦！”

“你要恨也是恨我。”罗伊摇头。

她木然望着他，嘴唇颤抖着，忽然冲上来一把抱住了他。罗伊第一下没挣脱，第二下把她摔在了地上，自己随之也踉跄几步倒在了墙角。她不可思议地看着她，脸因愤怒和悲伤而变了形，泪水毁掉了精致的妆容：“罗伊……你让我发了疯，就像她让你发了疯一样！”

他想反驳她，安慰她，赶紧离开她，但他的眼皮不顾他的反对沉沉地往下坠。他的脸撞上了地板，鼻子里一股灰尘的味道，但身体却得偿所愿，动弹不得，软得像要化了一样。

他和哈勃克在伦敦的雨夜里散步，雨滴使劲敲打着屋檐和他的头，湿透的衣服又冷又重地贴着他的身体。哈勃克叼着烟斗，而他心里拼命地盘算着该怎么开口。

一颗炮弹不偏不倚地掉在他们身边。尖叫与哭泣的人群像雨水汩汩流进下水道一样依序出现又消失在街角巷尾。炮弹一颗接一颗地砸下来，尘土和火药呛得他一直咳嗽。他的双腿血肉模糊，可他来不及感到疼痛。

眨眼间，伦敦已经成了一片黑白的废墟。哈勃克拽起他的胳膊拼命地跑。他浑身酸痛，拜托，哈勃克，我不想动，让我一个人呆着……他喃喃。但哈勃克像是根本没听见，跑得像飞一样，他失去知觉的双腿可笑地拖在地面上，沾满了泥水。他又试着掰开哈勃克的手，但手指软得像棉花。

他茫然盯着废墟在他眼前飞速退后时，莉莎突然在他眼角的余光里出现了，沉默地抱着一支狙击步枪。他忽然就有了力气，挣脱了哈勃克，翻滚着匍匐着靠近她。

“还记得我吗？”她轻声问。

“怎么可能忘记！你为什么在这？这是战场。你不属于这里。”

她蹲下来看着他，不置一词。褐色的眼睛冷静而又悲伤，钝刀子一样割着他。

他知道哈勃克就在旁边。可他顾不了这么多，拼命伸手去碰她柔软温热的脸，抚摸她的颧骨。她低下头来，在一片废墟中吻他脏兮兮的脸。雨越下越大，把他们一起淹没在冰冷的黑暗里。但他们在一起，始终在一起。

罗伊睁开眼时，头疼得都快裂开了。仿佛有人从太阳穴往他脑袋里灌了水银，随着血管的搏动一跳一跳地疼。宿醉，噩梦，酒臭味……还能有比这更糟的凌晨吗？他烦躁地翻了个身，却碰到了什么。

瓦妮莎躺在他的身边，裸露着肩膀和锁骨。他飞速地把眼睛移开，凉飕飕的空气让他意识到自己也没穿衣服。他坐起身来，布满褶皱的被子滑到了腰间。

他没想明白这一切究竟是怎么回事。他也不愿意明白。但他瞬间就清醒了——诡异的压抑的恐怖感像冰袋一样压着他晕沉沉的额头。

窗外的树影像鬼魅一般，吃吃地嘲笑着他。

 

Tbc.


	12. The Knight’s Tale 破而后立

“所以玛斯坦少校和你们是怎么认识的？”

如同一只冰冷的手突然攫住了她的心，莉莎的呼吸停顿了片刻。这段对话开始前，她就一直害怕，但又等待着听到那个人的名字。

这未尝不是一种解脱。知情的人谁也不敢在她面前提起罗伊，好像不提，罗伊就能从世界上、从她心里蒸发一样。但她根本解脱不了。她大部分时间想一枪杀了他，偶尔夜深人静极度软弱时又渴望一切都没有发生。唯一做不到的就是不想着他。就像蕾贝卡气急败坏带着哭腔骂的一样——他把她变得根本就不像她。

“玛斯坦爵士最近与父亲交好。”她的声音如她计划的一般平静而冰冷。

“他居然能和伯爵大人聊得起来啊。”约翰挠了挠头，有些不可思议。

“不清楚是怎么回事。”

“那你们彼此熟悉吗？”

太熟悉了，莉莎想。但她只是不动神色地回答说他们仅是泛泛之交。她从不知道她在说谎上有这样的天分。

约翰笑道：“那就太可惜了。少校虽然有这样那样的缺点，有时简直令人无法忍受，但他是个能成大事的人。”

莉莎真希望能竭尽自己所有的尖酸刻薄讽刺罗伊“成大事”的牺牲里是否包含了他对未婚妻微不足道的言而无信。但她还是什么也没说，只是露出了浅浅的礼貌的微笑。

约翰开始讲起他们共同在海军服役里的故事，他口中的战争倒是和罗伊很不一样。罗伊固执于鲜血、牺牲与罪孽，约翰则只挑选糗事与趣闻。他讲到他们一战壕的人分着一壶口感糟糕的酒，打赌谁能先跟那个漂亮的战地女记者搭上话，以及——他尴尬地打住话头，没把那些下流的笑话一并讲出来。她再次微笑。

约翰干笑了几声：“你不喜欢听这些，对吗？”

“不。”她脱口而出，又后悔了。

“你那表情可不像是感兴趣的样子。”约翰轻轻摇头，“莉莎，谈谈你。两年没见了，你过得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”尽管不是故意而为，她的话又把他们之间的氛围冻僵了。

约翰显得很不安，那表情让莉莎有些愧疚。她尽力微笑，结果只让约翰更不自在。她看到他准备从口袋里掏出烟斗，却又因顾虑她不喜欢抽烟而半路缩回了手。她轻轻叹了口气：“你想说些什么，约翰？”

“……我想过这会很尴尬，你知道，两年之后，在我，呃。”他低头看了看自己的腿，“一开始我真是发了疯，我怕我再也不能走路，再也回不了家， 再也见不到……你。结果等我见到了你，我却真的不敢说了。我怎么敢，莉莎？你还像从前一样迷人。可我……”

莉莎并不意外。约翰郑重其事地要求单独谈话的时候，她就猜到了他的目的，她甚至决定要答应他，因为她没有理由拒绝。但她同时也决定委婉地请求延后婚期，因为她眼下没有任何力气去扮演一个幸福的新娘。可约翰眼中的忐忑让她的心忽然因痛苦而蜷缩起来。她知道那是什么滋味，害怕被抛弃，害怕所看重的东西在对方眼里一文不值。

“约翰，对我来说，你没怎么变。”她的计划全乱了套，客套话和真心话混杂着冲口而出，“我绝不会因为这几年分别就厌恶你，相反我很佩服你活着回来还这么乐观。你总是能让我开心。只是这一切发生得太突然了，我需要一点时间。”

话一出口，她就意识到这是罗伊曾经说过的话，暗暗将指甲用力掐进了手心里。

“我理解，”约翰立刻说，表情明显没那么紧绷了，“毕竟之前你就不希望那么早结婚。莉莎，我发誓我会尊重你，你会像结婚前一样自由。”

自由？她怔住，想起她以前的确是对结婚不甚热衷，拿着自由搪塞约翰一切有关婚姻的讨论，没想到他却牢记在心。当然她也并不是在说谎，她的确害怕婚姻会把她变成一个平庸无奇的夫人——可嫁给罗伊就不会沦为平庸了吗？她惊觉她没有仔细考虑过这个问题，她早已不知不觉地接受了爱情必将通往婚姻，她也默认罗伊不会让她把人生虚掷在家务与应酬上。之前的快乐太过强烈，如梦似幻，她忘却了她曾有过的诸多疑虑。

“婚姻永远不可能是自由的，约翰。充其量是一种选择牺牲部分自由的自由。”

“所以你的意思是？”他近乎低声下气地问。莉莎忽然想笑：不平等的爱情多么像一种奴役。罗伊轻而易举地给她戴上了枷锁，用不告而别的背叛将她永远困在了牢笼里。而现在约翰又亲手把生杀予夺的权力交到她手上。

“别管自由了，那只是胡思乱想。”

他在椅子上蹭了蹭，身体前倾，离她更近了一些。“你知道我想问的不是这个，一开始我的确以为我们的婚约只是爵位、姓氏和继承法算计下的一种策略，我那时也仅仅迷恋你的长相，甚至有时还会怕你。可我逐渐发现自己愿意做任何事让你高兴。我喜欢你看书的样子，骑马的样子，和偶尔笑的时候。我喜欢我们在一块的每时每刻。而且正是分别的这几年让我明白我对你的感情有多深——我必须靠想着你和家人才有勇气战斗下去。我知道你对我没有这种感觉，我不是傻子。但我觉得我们可以很幸福的，真的。”他带着忧郁的笑容补充道。

那笑容里有种东西让莉莎的语气软化了：“约翰，我一直很喜欢你。”

“但是……？”他嘴角挂上了自嘲的笑，“不用这样安慰我，我想得很明白，我们之间少了点激情，但至少相处得还算愉快，对吗？”他的语气忽然不确定起来。

“一直很愉快。”莉莎肯定道，有些惊讶。她不得不承认她以前把约翰看得过于没心没肺了。

他的眉头舒展开来：“我们一直没多少机会去共同经历一些事，没多少时间像这样单独地说些真心话。共同生活正好能弥补这些遗憾。而且，天呐。”他眨了几下眼，耳朵逐渐泛红，“刚才那些虽然是真心话但都不是最关键的，关键是我怕你跑了，我得早点把你留住才行。”

她僵住了，鼻子一酸。

“拜托了，莉莎，我们结婚吧。经历了这该死的战争，我真的想和你有个家。”约翰温柔地低语，“我不想等下去了。”

她深吸一口气平复自己的心情，专注地盯着他细软的金发下海蓝色的眼睛：就像约克郡稀少的晴日午后的天空一样，温暖，平和，偶尔吹来怡人的微风。她想象过很多次嫁给他的情形，想象那种平静，信任与永不枯竭的幽默感。她怎么忍心拒绝这双眼睛里流露出来的感情？说“好的”不难，也并非违背本心。如果她没有遇到罗伊，这一切就该如此发生，如果没有他……

约翰粗糙而温暖的手搭在她手上，见她没有抗拒，把另一只手也伸出来，慢慢托起她扣在一起的双手，深深吻了下去。温热的呼吸和没刮干净的胡茬一起扎在她的虎口上，一动不动。她牙齿开始发抖，嘴唇抿得很死，仿佛置身暴风雨夜茫茫大海上的孤舟里，在塞壬的歌声里失去了思考的能力。她想动动手指，可他用的力气那么大，像是把全身的重量压在她手上一样。那是一份也许普通的，但不容置疑的真挚的份量——

她哭了。

她本来以为她的眼泪在得到罗伊订婚的消息时就流干了：她很少哭泣，病痛和不顺不值得她小题大作。当你有一个沉默寡言的，对哭泣的小女孩只会心烦意乱的父亲，你也的确很难认为泪水能有什么用。但她那天明白哭泣是有用的。她不能尖叫，不能摔东西，不能污言秽语，也不能立刻冲到罗伊面前质问他：她天性中的理智冷酷地制止一切过激的行为，唯一的怜悯就是允许她没完没了地，像止不住血的伤口一样哭泣。

但这次的哭泣不一样。这次的哭泣不是单纯为自己，也不是出于痛彻心扉的悲伤与愤怒。她只是没法不为情感的复杂，蛮横与自私哭泣。

因为即使是这样，即使约翰把他所有情感都进献给她，即使约翰承诺了一个她没有理由拒绝的未来，她依然没有感受到除了感动怜悯以外的任何情感。

她可以答应他的求婚，可以做他的妻子，可以和他生儿育女，过上平静幸福的人生。假以时日，他会成为她生命中最重要的人。但她永远也不能为了他怀着激动与羞涩去赴一场约会，不能为了他毫不犹豫地参与一场冒险，不能为了他的一个举动一句话就脸红心跳，辗转反侧。她就是不能。

她看着眼泪掉在地毯上，洇出几个深色的圆点，以一种极度悲伤的冷静想，她或许能明白罗伊是什么感受了。尽管无从猜测具体的缘由，但她知道罗伊不带任何解释的突然放弃不可能仅仅是因为约翰，而是事关紧要却无法启齿的变故。她由此深深怨恨他不肯把他们的感情当成最重要的事，怨恨他在她愿意为他牺牲一切时却毫不留情地背叛了她。可现在她明白感情从来是残忍的。你无法割舍的眷恋，在对方眼里也许随时可以牺牲，甚至更糟——不过是无法承受的重负。

“莉莎？”他过了一会儿才抬起头，惶恐地问，“你怎么了？怎么哭了？我说错什么了吗？”

“……对不起。”

“莉莎，为什么？”

 

“因为……”她呆滞了很久，因为无法忍受约翰的眼神而低下头，“因为婚礼上的誓言是‘我愿意’。”

 

她知道父亲会生气，但她还是低估了他生气的程度。

“你为什么拒绝约翰？别告诉我你要为了他放弃自己一辈子的幸福。”父亲目不转睛地盯着她，即便是莉莎都需要鼓足勇气才能直视他燃着怒火的灰绿色的眼睛，“还是你准备过一段时间后原谅他？我告诉你，想都别想。永远不可能。我说的是永远。”说到最后，他几乎是一字一顿。

“不是的。”

“那么我希望你能立刻忘掉他，去过自己的人生。”

“我也是这么打算的，可我不想结婚，父亲。我知道您想把遗产托付给值得信任的人，可是……”

“我希望把财产交给你和你的未来丈夫只是因为你是我唯一能够信任的人。但那从来不是我安排你的婚事时真正关心的。我关心的只有你。”

莉莎愣住。父亲的脸上没有半点亲切与疼爱，只有盛怒下的冷酷。但他却罕见地直白地表达了父爱，让她一时不知道怎么回应。

“莉莎。”父亲似乎想缓和一下语气，但不太成功，重重地咳嗽了几声，“我不是一个合格的父亲，我一直明白这点。”

“不是的，爸爸！”

“别插话。你母亲去世得太早，我从来没有学会怎么当一个父亲。因为我，你过着相对于同龄人来说异常孤寂的生活，从很小的时候就学会了照顾别人。我做不到，但是也许我能找到一个人让你拥有正常的幸福的人生。”

“但正常人眼中美满的婚姻对我来说也不一定意味着幸福，爸爸。”

“那你觉得什么才能让你幸福呢？或者换个说法，眼下你最想做的是什么？”

“我……我不知道。”她强自掩饰自己的疲态。

“我不信。”

“什么？”

“我说我不信我的女儿会迷茫。你究竟想做什么？是什么顾虑阻碍你说出来？”

“可是……”不，爸爸，我也会迷茫的，莉莎痛苦万分地想。她知道不值得，可她近来总是走不出这种可怕的心灰意冷：她觉得自己再也不会真心实意地欢笑了。

“没有可是，说出来。”

她迟疑了一会才低声说道：“我想成为一个骑士。信仰正义与荣誉。自由地决定为谁效忠。保护需要保护的人。我知道你并不相信这么天真的梦想。”

“你之前为什么不说？”他咄咄逼人地问。

“我不能丢下你不管。”她咬紧了嘴唇，仍为自己的勇气惊讶，“何况骑士早就消失了——”

“如果你决定成为其中一员，那就不会。我不明白你这些年在等些什么。”

她静静地看着父亲。他的话语在她连日的痛苦上敲开了一条缝。“我从来没真的想过。”

“现在正是你思考这件事的最佳时机。”

她沉默不语，却觉得自己被逼迫着从深渊里抬起头，然后诧异地发现头顶还有光。

“你有任何可行的计划吗？”

尽管她从未妄想过这会成真，但她的构想却自然而然地到了嘴边，好像她已经精心规划了很多年：“我想去见见只在书里读到过的城市，古堡与荒野。想去拜访阿姆斯特朗爵士。想坐一次远洋渡轮去印度或者阿富汗。我想离开这里，认真思考我想成为一个什么样的人。”

“那你还等什么？”

“可是——好吧。”她在父亲严厉的目光下妥协了，久违的快乐从心底涌上来。尽管很少，很微弱，不足以立刻融化她的麻木感，但她知道会好起来的，“爸爸，我会一直给您写信，会定期回来看您的。您一定要保重自己。”

“这才是我的女儿。”他点了点头，仍没有任何慈爱的表现，甚至没有笑。但莉莎知道，此刻她拥有世界上最好的父亲。

 

Tbc.


	13. The Price 代价

他微笑。每一个男人与未婚妻独处时都应该这样微笑。

“找我有什么事？”

“你猜。”瓦妮莎满脸是笑，双手背在身后，左右摇晃着。

“我猜不出来。”

“噢，罗伊，你可真是不懂浪漫。”瓦妮莎手里变戏法似地出现了黑丝绒的小盒子，里面躺着一枚黑曜石的胸针，“别在白色的西服上，它很适合你。”

他伸手接过，揣进衣袋里，点了点头：“很漂亮。”

“我还请人做了和它配套的一对耳环。”她眨了眨眼，语气很活泼，“不过我要在婚礼那天给你个惊喜。”

他又点了点头，当未婚妻跟你谈论婚礼时，你有义务赞成她的一切意见，对她微笑，称赞她的美丽。瓦妮莎显然对他的表现很满意，热烈的目光像要把他身上烧穿一般。她看了看四周，突然张开双臂靠近了他。

罗伊倒退了一步，左手架在身前，右手托住了瓦妮莎的手臂。她笑容慢慢消失，重新站直。

“罗伊？”她小声诘问。罗伊很熟悉她这种受冒犯的，委屈而傲慢地等待道歉的语气。他尽可能心平气和地开口：“订婚消息是你命人登报的吗？”

“是的。”

“我以为你会跟我商量。”

“而我以为你不可能反对。”

罗伊沉默了一会儿，敷衍地点了点头。近几天一直盘旋在他脑海里的诸多猜疑拼命叫嚣着，催促他把愤怒的质问狠狠掷向她。他怀疑那个晚上瓦妮莎没有反抗，也怀疑她一直试图彻底控制他。但他还是把这些话吞咽了下去。瓦妮莎扮演的角色再不光彩，他作为罪魁祸首也没资格去责怪她。他还没有无耻到可以忽略自己对她名节的损害——那个晚上本应是个秘密，但尽管贵族名义上拥有着庄园，仆役才是这世代传承的宅邸里那些见不得人的角落的真正主人。他已经听到了流言，现在只有一小部分人在谈论，但一个月后，一个星期后，甚至明天早上，也许就会人尽皆知。他已经毁了她。

“你说得没错，我不会反对。但我以为你同意由我去写信告知伯爵和他的女儿。”

她咬紧嘴唇：“你会因此不写信吗？你又从来不让我碰你的东西，我想管也管不到你。罗伊，我们都已经做好了决定，我觉得你不必去做这种难堪的事。”

“算了，别再说这件事。”她的不坦诚让他厌烦。

“你不会原谅我，对吗？”她没理会他的话，“毕竟我只是你被逼无奈的出于道义的选择。”

既然她明白，为什么非得亲耳听见不可？“把问题说出来不意味着它会得到解决。”

他以为她的怒气会爆发，然而她只是眉头抽动了一下，显得很受伤，回应更是意外地温和：“假装它不存在也不是。罗伊，我们了解彼此，从小到大我们都关系很好。我知道你现在不情愿。可你以后会喜爱我的。”

他不置可否，只是注视着她，直到她脸上的血色慢慢消失。“如果你没什么话要说，我走了。”她低下头，绞着双手喃喃，飞快地跑了出去，还忘记了关门。

这段婚姻是个离谱的错误，而他们都在明知故犯。多么可悲。

不久之后，法尔曼敲响了房门，给他带来了劳动委员会方面的信，并向他汇报了近期的重大事宜。

“叫工会确保能把罢工津贴提高到每周一先令之前不要组织罢工。夜校很缺老师，试试找找那些中产阶级小姐们。”

“是。”

“……你给哈勃克写信了。”他尽量让自己的口吻听起来和之前一样公事公办，“他有提到她吗？”

“我特意问了。据说伊丽莎白小姐病了，他没多少机会见到她。”

“病了？他有提到是什么病吗？”他的脑袋嗡地响了一声。

“他只说她一直呆在房间里，女仆说她只是没休息好。我认为她并没有生病，爵士。”

墨水从钢笔尖上滴下来，在信纸上变成一个丑陋的黑点。但他一动未动。

“爵士……”

“没事。”他把信纸揉成一团，攥在手心里，“麻烦你多打听打听，确保她没事。但别让她发现。”

“是。”法尔曼又说。罗伊将纸团一扔，正准备继续写信，却认出了法尔曼脸上的窘迫——通常那种表情是因为他被命令在公开场合和女性搭话。

“还有什么事吗？”

“爵士，您如果还在担心她……”

“她比绝大部分人坚强得多，我的担心除了让她’病’得更重以外没有任何用处。”这是实话。他放纵自己短暂地回想她冰冷的褐色眼睛，即使情感最丰富时也带着某种惊人的自制力。她的坚韧和理性能帮她度过任何难关，帮她尽快忘掉自己——他理应为此庆幸，但却感觉自己的胃骤然痛苦地抽搐了一下。

“我也担心您。”

“没必要。我要花很多年才能忘掉这种痛苦，也有可能根本忘不掉，毕竟遗忘从来不是我的长项。但那不意味着我会变成废人。要解决的问题就跟伦敦的老鼠一样多，一样难以灭绝，它们会塞满我的脑子的。几年后说不定所有人都会说罗伊·玛斯坦只是个滋事寻衅的政客，不知哪来的福气能拥有美丽的妻子和可爱的孩子——所以别用那种探望临终病人的眼光看着我。”

“我的确没有任何安慰人的天分。”法尔曼自语，看起来十分沮丧。

“别责怪自己，法尔曼。就算教皇亲自把他请到告解厅，他也不会得到什么安慰。哦对了，我差点忘了他是个无神论者。”有人堂而皇之地介入了他们的对话。罗伊甚至懒得抬头。

“修斯，我说过你不用来了。我没事。”

“别自作多情，你想阻止我来看望格蕾希娅吗？”

“所以你到这来？你怀疑我把她变成拇指姑娘藏在我的书房里了？”

“你有心情讽刺了——不错的开始。”修斯耸了耸肩，眼睛里有种对生活别无所求的人才有的开朗的精神气，不知为何那让罗伊羡慕而愤怒，“我收到了你邀请我当你伴郎的信了，原谅我必须回绝你。”

罗伊瞪着眼，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

修斯大咧咧地把手背在脑后：“你觉得奇怪吗？”

“你是我最好的朋友。”

“正因如此，我不想看着我最好的朋友沦落到那副田地。”

悲伤和悔恨抓住了机会，又开始噬咬他。“那你想让我做什么？”

“我不想看你这样折磨自己。”

“够了！”罗伊站起来，把椅子踢到了一边，怒火像鞭子一样响亮地抽在他身上，“为什么你们要在我别无选择的时候反复提醒我失去了什么？”

他本有更多无理的话想说，但椅子撞到书桌边缘的巨响让他找回了些许理智。他摇摇头，喉咙一阵发紧：“对不起，我不该对你们发火。”

“你只是需要发泄，而朋友就是拿来干这个的。”

“让我自己呆着吧。真的。”

“不行。格蕾希亚在二楼的会客厅里等着你，她想和你谈谈。”

“关于什么？”

“当然是关于你和她姐姐的婚礼。”

罗伊愣了一会，逐渐反应过来：“你告诉她了？马斯·修斯！我再三地叮嘱过你——你发誓你绝不会说出去的！”

“我没泄密。快去吧， 她会解释一切的。”

 

房间里不仅有格蕾希亚，还有克莉丝夫人和瓦妮莎。

过分的惊讶反而使罗伊应激地冷静下来，他见房间里和房门外都没有仆人，愈发疑虑，把房门在身后关上，坐在了壁炉前明显是留给他的一张扶手椅上。克莉丝夫人给他递了杯酒，他摆摆手拒绝了。

“怎么了？”他挨个打量着三位女士，“母亲，有什么事吗？”

他很不安，自从他向克莉丝夫人提出要娶瓦妮莎后，他一直避免见她。她当时连着问了三遍他是否确定，险些让他崩溃。表里如一并不是政治家的美德，可如果说这世上有谁是罗伊最不敢当面撒谎的，恐怕便是他的养母了。

“我对你很失望，罗伊。”

他一僵，知道隐瞒已经没意义了：“我很抱歉。我会为我的错误负责。我知道瓦妮莎的名誉难以挽回，但我们结婚后，人们会慢慢忘掉的。”

“孩子。”她审视了他一会，“你永远能找到目标并坚持不懈地执行自己的计划，这是一种人人挂在嘴边却鲜有人真正拥有的品质，因此我一直偏爱并支持你。我没想到你这次轻易地放弃了。”

“放弃？我不会抛弃瓦妮莎的。”

“我不是指她。”

罗伊明白过来，难以相信连养母也要揭他的伤疤，还是当着瓦妮莎的面。他反复提醒自己这是他余生必须一直承受的难堪与痛苦，他必须学会不动声色。他挣扎着想说什么，但克莉丝夫人啜饮一口红酒后转向了长女：“瓦妮莎，向他坦白吧。他有权利知道他的牺牲是否值得。”

“你在说什么，妈妈——我不明白！”

“瓦妮莎，你以前不是这样的。我不会在缺乏证据的情况下冤枉自己的女儿。要我提醒你一下吗？罗伊向你求婚的理由，真的存在吗？”

瓦妮莎的脸刹那间白得像纸一样，若没有壁炉的火光，恐怕一点生气也没有了。格蕾希娅沉默地低着头，伸手握住瓦妮莎的手。瓦妮莎看向她，又看看母亲：“格蕾希娅，为什么你会在这？”

“是我帮妈妈打听的。”格蕾希娅的声音很小，但很坚定，“仆人们很爱护你，都不肯对妈妈说实话——”

“所以你就当了间谍，”瓦妮莎抽回手，“可你怎么会知道？”

“你的贴身女仆安妮。”

瓦妮莎一瞬间看起来快要晕过去了。她闭了闭眼，用眼神祈求克莉丝夫人，却在母亲严厉的目光下瑟缩了。她慢慢地把视线移到罗伊的方向，却只是盯着他脚下的地板。

“那个晚上什么也没有发生。我——我骗了你。”

如果只有他和瓦妮莎在场，罗伊或许已经跳起来了。他十指抠进椅子的扶手，咬到了舌头却浑然不觉。“到底怎么回事？”他从牙缝里挤出声音厉声问，显然把瓦妮莎吓到了，两行眼泪扑簌簌地从她脸上滚下来。

“罗伊，我很后悔，”她揪着格蕾希娅递来的手帕，因啜泣而说话断断续续，“我那天看着你醉到不省人事，就把安妮叫来，我一个人搬、搬不动你。我想到你那天说的话——那么绝望，对我又那么绝情！我本来准备要接受失去你了，可等我把你抬起来的时候，我突、突然就想到这是个机会，报复你，报复她，把你留在我身边。我想你跟她在一起那么不快乐，我决不会那样，为了你我什么都愿意做——”

“你怎么能？”他的嗓音因暴怒而低沉嘶哑。

“我太爱你了——”

“别再对我说那个字！”他忘了要照顾养母的情面，“永远！”

“在你们说出无可挽回的话之前，我得打断你们了，”克莉丝夫人冷静的声音里有种不容反驳的威严，“我要求你们取消婚约。”

瓦妮莎惊叫一声，从椅子里滑下来，半跪在了母亲面前：“妈妈，为什么？我知道我犯了错，可我已经犯下了呀！我以后还怎么嫁给别人呢？您就那么偏心罗伊，一点也不为我想想吗？”

“瓦妮莎，我亲爱的孩子。我在你父亲过世后开始经营生意，你知道我首先学会的是什么吗？上帝把每一件事物暗中标价。你可以赊账、延期、贷款甚至逃债，但你总要付出代价。而且不管你信不信，我是在阻止你将来赔得更多。格蕾希娅，陪你姐姐出去吧，让她痛快地哭一场。”

罗伊注意到克莉丝夫人的手几乎握不稳酒杯，怒气登时消了大半，叹了口气，沉默地目送瓦妮莎离去。

“至于你，去向伊丽莎白小姐道歉，把她追回来吧。”

“我不知道该怎么感谢您。”

“我不能坐视你们在彼此怨恨中度过余生。但……罗伊。我恳求你不要恨瓦妮莎。”

他的眼眶发热，险些以为自己要哭了，但那当然是不可能的。他的思绪和情感乱成一团，好在他天生是个行动派。他起身亲吻克莉丝夫人的脸颊：“我答应你，妈妈。”

 

当天傍晚，罗伊就站到了霍府门前，以平生最低声下气的态度恳求管家通报他的来访。他的手指和脸冻得几乎失去知觉时，有人出来了：不是莉莎也不是伯爵，而是榭丝卡。但这足够了——他的头脑因喜悦、忐忑和寒冷而有些眩晕。

“小姐不在这。”

“我知道她不想见我。我只需要你帮我带几句话。不，一句，一句就行——”

“我没有撒谎，爵士。小姐昨天就坐车去南安普敦了，顺利的话现在应该在英吉利海峡上呢。”

“南安普敦？她有什么亲戚在那吗？”

“不是，她说她去寻找如何成为骑士的答案了。你快走吧，伯爵大人不会允许你进门的。”

匆忙转身跳上车的时候，罗伊想，不管她走了多远，他都要把她找回来。他甚至满怀柔情地想着她果然是他见过最坚强、勇敢且能干的人，孤身一人踏上了堂吉柯德式的旅程。

但之后的接近两年，他再也没能见到她。她几乎没回过他的信，而他也不能确认他的信是否真的寄到了她手上。人们传说她去过曼彻斯特的贫民窟、爱丁堡的城堡、马赛的码头和加尔各答的军营，对她不符合身份的离经叛道行为大摇其头。恐惧日渐取代了希望：他不该意外的，如果莉莎下定决心要做什么事，没人能阻止她——比如说要永远忘了他。

上帝把每一件事物暗中标价：瓦妮莎付出了她的代价。他付出了他的。

 

Tbc.


	14. The One 重逢

1906年二月的一个早晨，马斯·修斯顶着彤云疾卷的阴沉天气前往法灵顿街14号。这里大部分的人都和几天前刚刚确定正式名称的工党一样年轻，包括此刻仰躺在桌子底下，脸上盖着一本霍布森的《帝国主义》的工党主席，他的好友罗伊·玛斯坦。修斯拉来一张椅子坐着等了一会，罗伊终于在书本底下动了动，露出一张睡眼惺忪胡子拉碴的脸，把手边厚厚一沓《每日见闻报》撞得四处飞散。

修斯低头念出了头版头条的标题：《自由党与乌合之众的合作是对议会政治的侮辱》。罗伊笑了一下，解释道：“昨天我在路上看到一个七八岁的报童，每根手指上都是结了痂的冻疮，伦敦这个冬天可不太好过。我想着买完报纸让他赶紧回家，你猜那孩子说什么？‘先生，我就知道，有钱人就是爱买保守党的报纸！’”

“快去洗漱吧，你今天有三场演讲。”

“三场？我怎么记得是两场？”罗伊哀号，满脸不情愿地站起来往盥洗室走去，“但愿现场不会有人打起来。”

修斯用力拍了拍他的肩，决定等会再把搜集的一些情报告诉他——譬如有人已经在他演讲的地方贴上了侮辱性的标语。至少得让罗伊清静地刮完胡子。

但罗伊片刻后还是挂着半张脸的泡沫从盥洗室里跑了出来，因为普雷达带来了新的消息：“埃米琳·潘特克斯希望和您见一面。”

“什么时候？”罗伊匆匆刮着下巴，甚至刮出了一道血口子也浑然不觉。

“她就在门外，如果可能的话她可以马上见您，她说不需要谈很长时间。不过——”

“请她进来。”罗伊说，“只是我这副样子实在不适合见女士。请她等我三分钟。”

“但是——”普雷达想说什么，但罗伊已经砰地一声把盥洗室的门关上了。

三分钟后，罗伊把自己收拾得勉强像样，修斯递给他一杯红茶，他一口喝了大半。“你要小心，”修斯警告他，“妇女参政论者*近期的言行并不理智。自私点，别轻易许诺。”

“我知道。但我也不能轻易把她们拒之门外，要知道——”罗伊把茶杯放回桌子上，像被人突然在肚子上打了一拳一样脸色苍白。女性投票权运动的领袖埃米琳·潘克斯特刚进了门，正好奇而警惕地扫视着工党忙碌喧闹的办公室，而她身后站着一个金发女人，那双褐眼正冷静地看着罗伊。

有那么一会，谁也没说话，只有超负荷运转的油印机吱嘎吱嘎地惨叫着。莉莎·霍克艾晒黑了些，头发剪到了齐耳，像伦敦的普通工作女性一样穿着藏青色的棉布长风衣，戴着亚麻色的薄围巾和一顶黑色针织帽。她遇上修斯的目光，微笑着点了点头。修斯知道罗伊正观察着她身上的每个细节，知道此刻对他来说其余东西都不复存在。修斯用手肘悄悄撞了他一下，罗伊清了清嗓子，伸出了手：“很高兴见到您，潘克斯特夫人。”

修斯不由佩服起好友来。没有谁比他更清楚近两年来罗伊对她的感情从未消减，甚至与日俱增，有时修斯甚至庆幸工党的事务越来越多，足够令他忙得分身乏术，无暇沉溺在悔恨与思念中。大约半年前，罗伊罕见地找他喝了酒——他自从那个可怕的错误后就很少喝酒——并告诉修斯莉莎终于回信了。

“她说她不否认旧情难忘，就像刻在她身上一样 。”

“你应该感到高兴才对？”

“她接下来写的是‘但如果你希望我们糊涂地假装什么都没发生过，那我宁可放火烧掉那些痕迹，宁可一辈子带着伤疤’。”

修斯无声地叹了口气。

“这就是她，”罗伊喃喃，“你能明白吗，修斯？你能明白她的信让我多么痛苦……又让我意识到我有多么爱她吗？”

“……并且让你意识到你当初有多么愚蠢。好了，罗伊，如果你还记得一切是怎么发生的，别再喝了。”

 

潘克斯特夫人的话打断了修斯的回忆。她说起话来比修斯知道的多数男性政客干脆而有条理得多：“这位是霍克艾小姐，是她说服我和您谈谈。您知道，在一次又一次的失望后，我对由男性主导的政党没有多少好感。”

罗伊的脸色变化了一下，但修斯怀疑只有与罗伊熟识的人才能注意到。“感谢你们的信任，我深感荣幸。”

“您会在您接下来几个月的选举演讲中公开表明您支持女性投票吗？”

修斯注意到罗伊的一只手在身后抓紧了桌子边缘。他一定会答应的，修斯无奈地想。

“对不起，我不会这么做。”

潘克斯特夫人扬起眉毛，她的眼神充满嘲弄：“您听说过我们妇女社会政治联盟的信条吧，玛斯坦主席？‘行动而非言语’。看来您的信条和我们刚好相反。”

“我和我的团队做过很多调查，”罗伊平静地说，“我的选区选民以男性工人为主，他们不幸暂时没有意识到女性投票权意味着他们的妻子能要求更高的报酬，更多的休假，对他们更有利。如果我成功当选国会议员，我会慢慢说服他们，等到时机成熟提出正式的议案。我非常乐意与你们长期合作。但这次大选的结果对工党来说攸关生死，我不能冒险。何况一个议员的职责是代表选民，而不是自己的意见。”

潘克斯特夫人冷笑一声：“这就是男人们对我们说的。你比那些直接骂我们是没有脑子的垃圾的人更令我不齿。等到时机成熟——您知道女性等待这么一点小小的权利等待了多久吗？几十年，从我还是个小女孩的时候！”

“我自己就认识许多优秀的女性，没有任何理由认为她们不该享有和男性同等的权利。但我的策略从来都是体制内的，循序渐进的改良，很抱歉让您失望。但如果您回心转意，我也时刻期待与您共事。”

潘克斯特夫人看上去并未完全信服，但她的脸色还是缓和了许多。罗伊礼貌地笑了，但那笑容在他转向莉莎时瞬间消失了。“霍克艾小姐，”他的嗓音十分枯涩，“好久不见。我听说您父亲最近身体不好，所以您回国了，没想到会在这里见到您。您父亲还好吗？”

“好久不见。我父亲身体好些了，多谢挂念。”

“您和潘克斯特夫人是怎么认识的？”

“之前伦敦接受护理培训的时候。她邀请我参加妇女政治联盟的一个茶话会。”

“霍克艾小姐是我的贵客，”潘克斯特夫人骄傲地说，“我真希望女孩们都能看看她，看看女性的人生除了嫁人以外拥有多么丰富的可能性。她说您和一般的政客是不同的，如果她没看错人，我们日后还会再见面。我还有事，今天先告辞，主席。”

罗伊和她们握了握手，似乎想说什么，但最终什么也没说。

“追上去，”修斯看着她们的背影，焦急地小声催促，“你没什么别的想和她说的吗？”

“我不知道。我的演讲稿还没改……”罗伊迈了一步，但没有再移动。

修斯受不了了，他自己冲了出去。

 

当天中午，修斯和莉莎在街角咖啡馆吃了顿便餐。莉莎坐下不久之后就问道：“他不愿意来见我吗？”

修斯看到她捏着叉子的手指都有些泛白了，连忙嬉皮笑脸地说：“他绝对不会这么想。只是他今天太忙，是我自作主张代替他来问候一下你。”

“修斯，我很高兴他有你这么好的朋友。你们的友谊对他来说是无可替代的。”莉莎说的异常真诚，“他这两年多亏你的帮忙。请转告他我一切都好。当然我之前的回信里也说了，也不知道他收到了没有……”

“他收到了。然后把自己灌醉了。”

莉莎咬了咬嘴唇。

修斯决定先随意聊聊：“你今天出现真是太让我们意外了。”

“我并不是故意的。我一直很尊敬潘克斯特夫人，今天我们聊到大选的时候，她一直在说得到议员的支持有多难，而我觉得罗伊肯定愿意和她谈谈。虽然他这次拒绝帮忙，但他理由很充分，潘克斯特夫人会理解的。”

“你的确很了解他。你什么时候来的伦敦？”

“昨天才到。”

“听罗伊说你之前加尔各答的军营里当护士？”

“是的。”

“他们没劝你去当士兵？”

“他们不收女兵。再说见过那些伤员后，我不可能想参军。”

“你没有参军，没有弄脏自己的手，他会庆幸的。”

莉莎笑了，她的眼神瞬间柔和了许多。

“你真的……” 修斯谨慎地斟酌着用词，“你真的不想和他继续吗？我向你担保，他一直爱着你。” 

莉莎手上的刀叉停了一下，又继续叮当碰撞着。

“你想听真话吗？我不知道。两年前，我曾认为嫁给他是世界上最理所当然，甚至是唯一的选择，而一切也显得那么容易，那么顺利，然而一夜之间，那又突然成了世界上最困难，最不可能达成的心愿。我费了那么长时间去忘掉他，去开始自己的新人生，结果他告诉我一切不过是个荒唐的误会。我真的无法就这样回头，假装什么都没发生。但我又的确不知道我为什么不能马上原谅他，明明我看到他的时候……”她低下头，啜了一口餐前酒，没说下去。

“如果你知道不想做什么，却说不出为什么，那就说明你没有找到真正的原因。或者不愿意说。霍克艾小姐，虽然我是罗伊的朋友，但我也一直希望成为你的朋友。请畅所欲言。”

“……难怪罗伊说你是个敏锐的人。”莉莎微微一笑，“我刚才说的确实不是真正的原因。但我不是刻意隐瞒你，而是的确想法很乱。我这两年经历了很多，收到罗伊的信的时候，我被伤员传染了疟疾，正昏昏沉沉地躺在病床上。我没有忘记过他，但你知道我读完信后的第一反应吗？我竟然庆幸当时自己没有和他结成婚，庆幸这场别离让我鼓起勇气去体验贫穷、饥饿、疾病与生死——哪怕我当时真以为自己要死了。以前我总觉得我理解他的梦想，觉得我们的想法是类似的，但我这两年才明白不建立在亲身经历基础上的理解根本只是空谈而已。不去亲身经历那些事，我甚至都不能完全了解我自己，更别说了解他。也许对他来说也是同样的：他没有真正了解过我。”

“你觉得你嫁给罗伊后，他会把你拴在家中让你当家庭主妇，不允许你去做自己想做的事吗？”

她只想了短短一刻：“不会。除非他变了。”

“那你在经历了这么多以后，你觉得你更能理解他，还是更难理解他了？”

“更理解他。”她轻声说。

“别的我不敢说，你和罗伊有一点倒是十分相像：你们都喜欢把事情往复杂的一面想。”

“为什么这么说？”她睁大眼。

“为什么你经历了这些事更理解他，反倒害怕起他不能理解你了？莉莎，你要去的茶话会什么时候开始？”

“明天下午。”

“今天罗伊很忙，明天他一定会去你们的茶话会的。然后你们好好谈一谈。你会发现你的一切顾虑都没必要。”

“……谢谢你。”她点点头，语气活泼起来，“提醒罗伊蕾贝卡也会去。她可不会轻易放过他。”

他们愉快地边吃午餐边闲谈。修斯越想越觉得有趣：这世上的爱慕每时每刻都在产生，但只有幸运的十分之一才能发现他们彼此吸引；而这其中有幸运的十分之一会发现他们的性格恰好合拍；其中又有幸运的十分之一发现他们能彼此理解与尊重；而在他们里面最幸运的十分之一发现他们志趣相投，拥有共同的目标。他的这两位朋友是何等幸运——可他们依然会困扰不已。

之后修斯立刻赶往竞选演讲现场，但他赶到时，演讲已经过半。罗伊站在水泥剥落，遍布苔藓的工厂砖墙边上的一个木箱上，向乌泱泱的人群高声呼吁。罗伊是个天生的演讲家，他知道如何在热情洋溢的同时保留务实与真诚。虽然罗伊总说他在用“公平”“正义”“改变世界”这类假大空的鬼话骗人，但修斯明白，罗伊是相信它们的。

临近尾声时，罗伊忽然目瞪口呆地看向某处，之后他又很快佯装无事，以一句“无产者不能无声”作结，人群爆发出一阵热烈的掌声和欢呼。修斯困惑地在工人蓝灰色工作服的海洋里搜寻着，直到发现莉莎站在人群边缘，大方地像每个罗伊的支持者一样挥着手。

修斯看着罗伊从木箱上跳下来，和人们握手，一路挤到她面前，拘谨地伸出右手。修斯不禁翻了个白眼。人群中有好事者在起哄，在吹口哨，还有记者在拍照，但莉莎没有回避，只是凑近罗伊耳边说了什么。罗伊笑了，脸有点红，把右手缩了回去，但左手极具保护欲和占有欲地搭上莉莎的后背，一边向选民告别，一边护着她走出了拥挤的人群。他们一路走一路越挨越近，罗伊的手渐渐揽过了她的肩，一边说话一边用鼻尖碰了碰她的额角。他们在路口拐了个弯，向一条小巷子走去——就在这时，罗伊发现了他。

修斯读懂了罗伊手势和眼神里的警告。他感到一丝遗憾，但又大笑着心甘情愿地转身朝反方向走去。他们此刻需要一点私密的空间，他完全理解。

尽管修斯不知道他们会谈些什么，会怎么解决过去怎么规划将来，但他当天回家跟格蕾希娅绘声绘色地转述时，直接就给罗伊和莉莎编了个童话式的大团圆结局，虽然主角不是王子与公主，而是英国最后的两位骑士。反正他们的故事就该这么结局。每个人都明白这点。

 

The End.

*妇女参政论者（Suffragette）：特指19世纪末20世纪初要求女性享有和男性平等的投票权的英国女性，其中最著名的领袖就是埃米琳·潘特赫斯特，她成立了妇女社会政治联盟（Women’s Social Political Union）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常开心终于写完了！本来我真的没期待这里会有多少人看，只是想把文保存起来，毕竟Lofter谁都不知道什么时候就会抽风。但是看到有些人还是留下了Kudos甚至留言，我真的很惊喜。
> 
> 圣诞快乐，新年快乐！


End file.
